The Archer and The Redneck
by masquerade04
Summary: Evangeline Bowen has always been so careful about who she let in fearing that she would be betrayed again, but then she meets the mysterious Daryl Dixon. She wants to let him in and for him to let her in. A Walking Dead Love Story. Rated M for language and romancy bits later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first story on here, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

It was a quite peaceful night as I tugged lodged arrows out of the practice targets and tossed them into an empty quiver. I taught and ran the Bowen Institute of Archery; the school didn't really look all that fancy like its name makes it sound. It was a small building with only one classroom, bathrooms, a small kitchen, and my office. The school was pretty rugged and worn since it wasn't able to make that much money. Archery was a dying art, sure some hunters do it, but they did not fully understand the beauty of archery it was just another method in their hunting sport.

Everyone in the Bowen family was prodigies at the bow, my step-brothers and step-sister were amazing at it, but neither loved the rush like I did. My dad Daniel Bowen began teaching me when I was only six and since then I've won competitions all over the United States and the United States. I stopped competing when my father went blind, when I was sixteen, so I could help with the family and school. My dad died two years later from a heart attack in his sleep leaving the school completely to me.

I had not been the same after my father died, I felt empty and my passion for Archery was not has strong. I stopped talking, laughing, and smiling as much as I once did, people often wondered if I had died with him. I had never been one to open fully to anyone, I had been betrayed for too many times in my life so I stopped letting people in. First I was betrayed by my mother, Mary Ann Bowen, when she decided to leave my father and me, I was two.

Next it was from my Uncle Timothy, my mother's brother, who abused me when my father was off teaching. He had threatened to kill my father if I ever told anyone, being nine I was frightened for my father. However his sister, also related to my mom, could tell something was happening and threatened to kill him if he ever laid another hand on me. She started looking after me then married my father giving me a little sister and two brothers.

The third betrayal came from my fiancé, Gregori; I came home to find him and my best friend in our bed. After that I packed up and moved back in with my step-mom and siblings. I did everything I could to forgive and forget but I couldn't let go. I hated how it dragged me down but I could not forget the lies or the pain.

After I finished packing the bows and arrows in the school van I called my dog, Ceb short for Cerberus, who had been patiently waiting in my office and started to head home. When I opened the back door so Ceb could jump in, I heard someone screaming. I quickly got a bow and my quiver and headed towards the noise. What I saw was something out of horror films, three men were attacking-no eating a young woman. I let out a gasp causing all three to look up at me; all three were bloody and dirty. Chunks of flesh was missing out of their faces, they all got up and started jerkily walking towards me. Instinct took over and I shot them with several arrows but they wouldn't stop. I thought nothing would kill them until I heard shots rang out and all three dropped with a sick, wet thud.

"Are you alright? You bit?" I turned to a black man with a shaved head. He looked me up and down with concern yet hesitation.

"No they didn't bit me, they didn't touch me. What happened to them?" I choked out.

"I heard soldiers call them walkers, biters, all kinds of names, but you answer your question, they're the dead that's came back. Now we need to get out of this area, it isn't safe." He answered. He began leading me to a white van that had three or four people in it.

"Wait! I have to get my family. They're at home." I said stopping. One guy who looked Asian got out of the van looking around and walked over.

"Come on, T-Dog, who knows how many geeks heard those shots. Also we still need to get some supplies before heading to the refugee center." He said.

"Follow me back to my house, my uncle is one of the conspiracy theorist rednecks, he's has tons of guns, ammo, and a shit ton of MREs." I said now calm. Freaking out will not help anything I thought to myself.

"Thank you." The black man said holding out with hand, "I'm T-Dog, and this is Glenn."

"Evie," I said quickly, "Now we need to get going before more freaks come."

Just as we head to our cars and started to leave, more freaks shown up but we got away quickly and headed to my house. My house was about twenty-five minutes away from the school and lucky for us it wasn't crawling with those things…yet.

I burst through the door with Glenn, T-Dog, and the others following me; right when I came in my step-mom, Susan ran to me pulling me in a hug. She started crying in my shoulder, "Thank God, you're alive."

"How are Caleb, Eli and Sarah? Are they alright?" I asked so worried. I didn't see them anywhere so I feared the worst.

"They're trying to figure out some things on the news. I had to stop watching it's absolutely terrible. We've all been so afraid to leave the house. Who are they?" I finally let go of the breath I held been keeping held in.

"This is T-Dog and Glenn; they kind of saved me and explained what was going on. They're going to help us pack and we're heading to the center together." She nodded to them giving them a smile and a thank you when I heard someone running down the stairs. It was my brothers, sister, and sadly my Uncle Tim.

After what happened, he didn't leave but he was not allowed to live under the same roof so he stayed in a small trailer in our back yard, we never told my dad because Susan knew that he would kill my uncle. I still felt hurt from her refusing to tell and letting me stay around, but Susan was someone hard to stay mad at.

"Evie, you're alive!" Caleb and Eli shouted bringing me into a spine cracking hug.

"Yea, but if you keep squeezing, I won't be for long." They held me in the hug for a few seconds longer before pulling away and asking what to do. I thought T-Dog was the leader since he had been the one driving around saving everyone and knowing the most about it, but he even seemed to be waiting for orders.

"Alright we need to pack clothes, food, first aid supplies, and other essentials quickly; none of those freaks are at their right now so we need to use this time while it's safe. Whenever something is ready leave it by the door and then Caleb, Eli, Sarah, and I will look out and take down any with our bows.

"OK, Eli, Caleb, and Glenn go up and pack your clothes. Pack enough for Glenn since he looks to be about your size. Sarah, you and two other girls will go pack Susan's, yours, and my clothes. Also pack enough for those who are about the same size. Don't go overboard though, don't pack anything fancy. The rest of us will pack food and other things. Now let's make this quick." And like that they were off; we packed in silence except for the occasional question of whether or not to pack something. T-Dog or I would give it the OK and went back to silence.

After we had a few weeks' worth of canned and dry foods and other important stuff, I ran up to get some personal items. I know probably was stupid to do, but there were some things I couldn't leave behind; the things that belonged to my father that he left me when he died. I grabbed a backpack and shoved his lucky shamrock lighter, his flask, his St. Jude medallion, and few books that he used to read to me as a child. I also quickly packed the last picture of us as a family, he had already been blind by then but he was smiling none the less.

None that the easy part was done, now the hard, scary part; we started putting everything in the vans, they were only a hand full in the streets, but I could still feel the tension in the group. Sarah, Eli, Caleb, and I told at each corner of them has they worked as quietly as possible. We told everyone to be quite and not to use their guns unless absolute necessary, none of them seemed to relax as would stood as sentinels, but they started packing none the less.

While packing Glenn stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he turned to grab the next box, a freak stood behind trying to grab him then the one arm it had left. Right when it was about to take a bite, I shot an arrow at it through its ear canal. Unfortunately Glenn yelled bringing more to us.

"Forget the rest of the stuff, get in the cars now!" I hissed shooting all that were near. I was too late shooting one and it started one girl who never stopped screaming for help. I wanted to help her, but T-Dog told once you've been bit, you're already dead.

"Evie, get in the van!" I heard Caleb scream. I hurried into the back seat and we drove off hitting several zombies. I looked around in the van, all my family was with me including Ceb. Glenn was driving following behind T-Dog's van

"Anyone bit?" I asked. Everyone shook the heads sadly.

"It's my entire fault." Glenn choked out, a few tears falling down his face.

"No it isn't Glenn, you couldn't have stopped calling out; it was a reaction you could not control. No one blames you." Susan said in a loving, motherly voice.

"It is and I blame myself. Nicole would still be alive it I hadn't have been such an idiot."

"You stop that mess right now, Glenn, you heard me, stop it. It's not your fault." Susan now using her stern mother voice brought a smile to my face, that woman was pretty much a mother to everyone.

"Yes ma'am." Glenn said and not another word was said until we got onto the road to go into Atlanta, which was jammed packed with other cars. The good news was there were no zombies and soldiers and cops with guns keeping the peace. It was safe enough for people to get out of their cars and walk around. I got out to check the supplies, when they started attacking we had left things.

I walked around and opened the back of the van, seemed we managed to get all our suitcases in the chaos. I got more arrows to put in my quiver and started checking the other bows in case they were damaged; all our stuff was thrown on top. I pulled back the string of each one, arrowless, I looked down the sides looking from cracks but all of them were in fine condition.

I suddenly got the feeling of being watched; I turned to see some man leaning against an old, pickup truck smoking staring me right in the eyes. He had the most beautiful blue-green eyes that I felt like drowning in. He was very handsome in a rugged, bad boy sort of way. I never been the type to go for bad boys but I felt drawn to him.

"That's a beautiful bow." I heard jerking me out of my thoughts and making me look away from his eyes. I was very grateful for the interruption; I didn't want to spend the rest of the night staring like some weirdo. The man who talked to me was an older man who looked very kind, someone difficult to dislike.

"Thanks, present from my dad." I said sliding the bow in the quiver with the rest of the arrows. My bow had been my most prized possession; my dad had it specially ordered for me when I turned sixteen. The bow was custom made for me; the bow was silver aluminum with a black leather hand grip. Along the bow are Celtic designs and engraved into the small in tiny script said, Toradh an bogha le Bowen Bród, which meant Yield this bow with Bowen pride, in Irish. My quiver was made of the same black leather with more Celtic designs embroidered in silver thread.

"I saw from the side of your van that you worked at an archery school, I'm guessing it was a family business. I'm sorry I did not introduce myself, I'm Dale Horvath." He said smiling and holding out his hand. I shook his hand smiling then introduced myself. We spoke to each other for about fifteen minutes, every so often I would glance up to see that same man looking at me. Jeez man, take a picture it will last longer, I thought.

Dale introduced me to Andrea and Amy saying how he found them surrounded by those things and saved them. I told him how T-Dog had saved me not to long ago. Dale was a very kind man that I really enjoyed talking to but that other man who kept staring was making me so nervous. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks, and I never blush.

"Excuse me, Dale; I need to go check on the rest of my group. I'll be back in a moment." I said scurrying away from the man's gaze like a frightened mouse.

I found Caleb and Eli talking to a young boy and his family. T-Dog and Glenn stood not too far discussing something. Walking up, the boy's father looked me up and down smirking before turning back to his wife, who by the way looked pissed at me for checking me out.

"Momma, I'm hungry." The boy said miserably. I felt my heart pang at that; kids were such a weakness for me. If I saw one crying, it broke me down and I had to do anything to make them happy again.

"I know, Carl, we're all hungry." She said.

I reached in the back of the van and pulled out several cans of diced fruit and three nutrigrain bars, "Here you go you can have these." I said handing the mother the mother the food. She looked at me shocked but then smiled.

"Are you sure, you don't mind?" She asked hesitantly.

"Go on, we have enough to last us several days." I smiled. She smiled back whispering thank you before handing out the food to her kid and husband.

"My name is Lori Grimes, by the way. This is my son Carl, and this is my husband's partner Shane Walsh." Ah, not the husband, then way did she get upset? Oh well, I then introduced my family and group again before getting in a conversation with Shane.

"Listen we just saw them destroy the city where the camp is supposed to be. We need to get off the road, so would you and your group like to join us." He asked.

"I need to talk to my group first; I'll be back in a moment." I brought it up with my group and though they were hesitant about being with more strangers, they agreed. After I talked to them I found Dale and brought the idea up to him, he and the girls agreed to come, they even gave an idea of where to go. He said there was a fresh water quarry not too far from here. He said he was going to bring the idea to two other groups, who turned out to be the starring man and his brother. Dale then met Shane who liked the idea of the quarry. After that we all climbed in our vehicles and made our way there.

It was slow getting there but when we made it, it was four in the morning and I was so tired. The area was clear of walkers, so we started putting up tents. Dale gave me a tent that Sarah, Susan, and I were going to sleep in. Caleb, Eli, and Glenn were going to share the one next to ours. After all the tents were set up, we all went to bed with the exception on Dale and Shane who stood guard.

It took me forever to fell asleep in the sleeping bag Dale also let me have. Images of people being eaten flashed through my eyes. Now that I saw safe, I all suddenly felt so unreal. In a few shorts hours I went from teaching school to barely surviving zombies. I was so lucky T-Dog arrived; if it wasn't for him I would've been dead, or worse. When I thought I wouldn't fell asleep, I did drifting off into nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and people talking outside; it took me a second to remember where I was. I was at a camp in the middle of nowhere hiding away from flesh eating freaks with several people I didn't know. The world had pretty much ended; humans were most likely endangered by now. I wondered what brought us to this; not once last night did it occur to me. I was too busy making sure my family was safe. Was it disease, something in the water, maybe the wrath of God?

I was alone in my tent, not even Ceb who fell asleep in the crook of my legs was there anymore. I got up hearing several bones and joints pop as I moved. Sleeping on the ground even in the sleeping bag was murder to my mattress spoiled body, but I better get used to it. I unzipped my suitcase that sat at the edge of my sleeping bag. I didn't look through it last night; I just slept in my t-shirt and jeans. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw what Sarah packed; I know she only had a limited time to pack, but this was ridiculous. Sarah packed two shirts, a pair of jeans, and everything in my underwear drawer! I don't think she left a single pair of socks behind.

I went over to her suitcase which was bulging; unzipping it I found she packed all her best clothes. She packed her favorite of everything; the little jerk even packed jewelry that matched all her outfits. I was pissed to say the least. I jerked on a black tank top and my jeans; Sarah was so going to get a piece of my mind.

Sarah was an eighteen year old girly girl who was still going through her crazy boy crazy stage. She was selfish and spoiled; our parents let her get away with anything, because Sarah could do no wrong. I shouldn't be surprised she took this time to put herself first, but honestly when we're packing for the end of the world.

I was going to look for her when I heard my name called by Dale who was with Shane, the staring man with sinful blue eyes, and three others that I didn't know.

"How'd you sleep?" Dale asked smiling.

"I've had better, I'll get used to it. Thanks for the sleeping bag; I forgot to thank you last night."

"You're very welcome. Now I should introduce you to these gentlemen, "This is Jim, Morales, Merle, and Daryl." He said as he pointed; Jim gave me a small smile, Morales shook my hand and again another smile, Merle looked me up and down like he wanted to eat me, and Daryl, the man with sinful eyes, just nodded.

"I'm Evie." I gave a small wave, "So why are we grouped up, forming a game plan or something."

"You could call it that; we assigning jobs to everyone. Everyone's got to pitch in somehow. You're going to help Daryl and Merle hunt." Shane said before turning his attention to a map In front of him.

"Now hold on a minute, I'm not letting this girl follow us around and scare off the deer. The woods are no place for a princess like her." Merle argued.

"I said Evie is going to help and that's that, besides she has some experience with a bow." Shane snapped.

Normally it's pretty difficult to get under my skin, I don't let petty things people say get me down. I already have a crappy past so why get insulted by every stupid thing people say, but these guys were pressing my buttons. I let out a deep breath and spoke, "First of all I have more than 'some experience' with a bow and secondly I agree with Merle."

"You do?" Shane asked shocked, in fact all the men looked at me shocked.

"I don't agree with the princess bit, but I would just be a nuisance while hunting. I've never hunted a day in my life." I said.

"See she's a smart girl, she's knows her place." Merle laughed.

"You never went hunting? You carry a bow?" Shane asked still shocked. He was staring at me like I grew another head, though now that you think about it; it shouldn't be all that weird. The dead is walking around eating people, me growing another head seems the sanest thing that could happen.

"Carrying a bow does not mean I'm a hunter. I taught at an archery school; I competed in competitions globally. I shot targets and won medals." The looks they were giving were really starting to get on my nerves though I didn't show it. I knew they could tell by my voice.

"It's pretty much the same thing." Shane said trying to end the conversation.

"Not really, my targets didn't scamper away if I made noise and my survival did not depend on it."

Shane looked over at Daryl who didn't say a word the whole time; he just eyed everyone but mostly me. "Do you think you could teach her?"

"The girl is right, she's not trying to get out of work; she knows that it would be stupid for her to hunt. She would just get in the way and slow me down. Not to mention, she'll be a distraction." Daryl's rough, gravelly voice sent shivers down my spine and straight to my toes. Did I mention how much my attraction was weirding me out? Well, it most certainly was. Never had I been this…boy crazy over a guy, I wasn't even this crazy over Gregori.

"Come on; teach her, that way you and Merle don't need to do all the work." Shane whispered.

"It wouldn't be all that bad to see her fine ass strutting through the woods." Merle grinned at Daryl who looked at him that said, 'really?'. I felt like busting out laughing at his face then if I hadn't been so annoyed. The world freaking ends and it seems like I was stuck with everyone who knew how to get under my skin.

"Yea, I'm still here guys. I can hear everything." All three looked up at me; Daryl looked annoyed, Merle smiled and winked, and Shane just didn't care at all.

"You're going to teach her if you still want to be part of this group." Shane growled.

"Fine, you better be ready early and don't get in my way, Bow." Daryl snarled before walking away.

"Bow?" I turned to Merle confused.

"It appears Daryl likes you, normally he just calls women bitches or something, but he gave you a nickname. Personally I think Princess suits you. So Princess, how about you help me break in my tent?" Merle flirted. Why on earth would any women want him? So far he's been a perv and very anti-feminist. So far a complete douchebag who wasn't in the slightest attractive in any sort of way, no way in hell would I ever bed that; I'd probably leave with a rash as a souvenir.

"Not interested." I started walking away when he walked in front of me leering down.

"Now's not the time to be picky, world's ended Princess not too many men around to satisfy those needs."

"I'm not that desperate." I left Merle growling and muttering like Yosemite Sam which caused me to bust at laughing.

"Hey Evie!" I heard Glenn yell behind me. I turned to see him and T-Dog holding a few empty bags along with a piece of paper.

"T-Dog and I are going on a run tomorrow to get supplies. Is there anything you need?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, actually; turns out when I told Sarah to pack for us all she only got me two shirts and a pair of jeans. Do you think you could get me some more clothes if it's safe and you have enough time?" I asked hesitantly. I felt kind of like a selfish jerk asking.

"Yes, definitely; everyone needs clothes even in the apocalypse. That sucks that she only got you a few clothes. What are you sizes?" T-Dog nudged him suddenly and gave him a warning glance.

"Man, don't you know women hate it when you ask for their clothes' sizes?" T-Dog said.

Glenn looked up worried and a bit scared, "I'm sorry."

"No, God no, don't worry about it. I wear a large in shirts, 14 in jeans, and 9 and half in shoes. If you could get me some thick, combat or hunting boots I would appreciate it." They both nodded and Glenn wrote it down.

"I would offer to go with you guys and get it myself but Shane's, our self-proclaimed leader, has commanded the Grouch and Yosemite Sam to teach me out to hunt. Tomorrow is when they're going to start teaching me how to hunt."

"The Grouch and Yosemite Sam?" T-Dog asked quirking a brow.

"Daryl's the Grouch and Merle's Yosemite." I laughed which T-Dog and Glenn joined in.

"Good luck on the hunt and keep your eyes on the both of them. I don't trust them one bit." T-Dog said seriously then.

"Don't worry; I doubt either would do anything, Merle's a perv who would just keep flirting, but I'm sure a punch to his jaw would set him straight. Daryl's just annoyed that I have to tag along."

"Still I can tell they're dangerous, don't let your guard down." T-Dog said in the same serious voice.

"Ok." Walking away, I noticed a little girl staring at me; I smiled at her that earned me a smile. She walked over looking at me shyly, "My name is Sophia."

"Hey Sophia, my name is Evie. Sophia's a very pretty name."

"Thank you. You're very pretty. You look like the princess Snow White." She said smiling.

"Thank you, and may I say how you look like Cinderella." Yea, I know my princesses; I am a girl after all.

I thought back to what she said, Snow White huh, I never thought of myself pretty. I looked like everyone else born in my family. Everyone in the Bowen family had curly black hair and light green eyes. Also we all my very pale, we could work all day in the sun, get badly burnt but the next day we're back to our milky paleness. No one ever believed that Susan was Sarah, Eli, and Caleb's mom because she was blond, brown eyed, and very tan.

"Sophia, come here sweety." Carol, Sophia's mom, called. We both waved goodbye and she ran off.

* * *

Dinner was mostly some chit chatting about our life before and what we were doing when it all went down. Some didn't want to like no doubt they lost someone and the tragedy still too fresh. I didn't lose anyone, all I had we were me. I didn't have friends really because that require some opening up, something I've never been good at. I believed in burying the past as deep inside and try not to think about it, course it didn't work all that well.

"Evie, tell use a bit about you?" Andrea said smiling. The one thing I've come to dislike about this girl was her need to pry. She kept pestering people to open up that they just abandoned their plate saying they were going to bed.

"Name's Evie, taught at an archery school and all my family is here." I said playing with my food.

"We already know that, come on; we'll be spending a lot of time together we should all at least know one another." She pried in further.

"I'm a Sagittarius; I like the color green, I'm allergic to bees, my favorite snack is nutella and waffles, and I love long walks to the fridge." I said. I heard several laugh.

"Come on, Evie. No one wants to open up; we'll all be leaving together. We might as well get to know each other."

"I don't like opening up and sharing. I don't really like getting to know people or when they try to get to know me. You'll learn who I am as we live together no doubt, but I'm not going to dish out my past to satisfy anyone's curiosity." I said. Rude, I know but as I said I'm a closed person. Everyone went quite then and Andrea looked like I just slapped her. The only two who weren't shocked was Merle and Daryl. Merle was eating uninterested in anything, Daryl starred at me from across the fire. The fire made his eyes look even more hypnotic, but took me a second and all my willpower to look away.

"I'm going to bed, I have an early morning." I got up and Daryl nodded to me.

"Goodnight." I heard Susan murmur.

Before I got out of earshot I heard Andrea ask, "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, Evie has always been closed off from everyone, but she's a sweet girl." Susan explained.

"She didn't have to be rude like that!" Andrea yelled.

"Maybe if you kept you nosey self out of her business maybe she wouldn't have been rude. It was pretty obvious that she didn't want to share, ya dumb bitch." I heard Daryl say before he too got up and left.

* * *

I woke up at dawn to someone shaking me gently, I was about to ask for five more minutes when I remembered hunting with Daryl and Merle. Then I remembered I slept only in my underwear and I could feel the comfortable did not cover my top half, it stopped right in the middle of my stomach. I opened my eyes and yanked my covers up, luckily it was just Daryl. Merle must have been waiting outside.

"You coming or not?" I heard Daryl growl sending shivers throughout my body. Yupe, it's been decided, his voice should be outlawed.

"Yes." I said sleepily.

"Then put some damn clothes on and hurry. Better be glad Merle's not going with us." He growled before leaving. I got up and yanked my clothes on. I got my quiver and bow and slept the tent praying I didn't wake up Susan and Sarah. Ceb followed out behind me.

Daryl was waiting near the edge of the woods when I found him; he stood there glaring at me, "Took your damn time didn't ya. What you have to do, style your hair."

"Of course, I got to look my best for you." I flirted. Holy Shit, did I just flirt?! I do not how to flirt! Daryl looked a bit shocked for the tiniest second then he went back to Grouch mode.

"Well come on, then we don't have all day. You taking the dog, it will only scare off the animals and taking you is bad enough already."

"I trained him to retrieve arrows. Besides hunters take hunting dogs, don't they? He's learns stuff quickly so he can be a great hunting dog."

"Fine, take the damn dog." He snapped and both of us went into the woods. We were both quiet which didn't bother me. I followed behind me and didn't make a noise. I didn't think we would find anything until Daryl held up this crossbow and shot. Impale to the tree by an arrow was a squirrel.

"Ever eat squirrel before?" He asked pulling out the arrow and tying the squirrel's feet in a rope that he carried on his shoulder.

"No."

"You got any problems with eating a squirrel."

"Desperate times, if I'm starving I'll eat one." He seemed satisfied with my answer because he nodded. Suddenly Ceb tensed his nose pointed in a certain direction. Daryl noticed it too.

"Why he doing that?" He asked.

"He smells something. It's not dangerous." Walking slowly and quietly in the direction Ceb seemed to pointing to.

"How do you know that?" Daryl seemed annoyed, I didn't look back to check.

"He would growl." I found what he was pointing at, a large buck. Quietly I knocked a bow and aimed, Daryl aimed his crossbow as well. Both of us released our arrows at the same time killing the buck easily.

"Are you glad I brought my dog?" Daryl looked like he was about to smile but frowned instead.

"Would've found it eventually."

"Maybe, but with Ceb we found it sooner."

"What…" Daryl stopped when Ceb, tense again, started to grow lowly in the direction of our deer.

"Growling means something dangerous, right?" Daryl asked.

"Yupe, something dangerous is coming our way. Three guesses what, and the first two don't count."

"Walker?" I didn't answer, I just knocked another bow and Daryl reloaded. Not a second later, a lone walker made through the trees heading straight for our deer. Daryl shot it first. I looked down at Ceb, "Good boy for warning us. Anymore?"

"The dog can't talk, Bow" Daryl said. He was bending over to get his arrow when Ceb growled again but a little too late, a walker came out of the woods and attacked Daryl knocking him on the ground. It was about to bite them when I shoved an arrow through its brain.

Daryl shoved it off of him, he looked pissed but alright but I asked anyway, "You alright? Did it bite or scratch you?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped standing up, "I had it handled!"

"Fine, next time I'll let you handle it." I snapped turning my back to him and shoved my arrow back into the quiver.

"Bow." He said.

"What?!" I snapped again.

"Thank you." He said gently. I turned back around; Daryl was giving me a genuine sad face. I almost wanted to grab his head and hold him close to me.

"You're welcome." I said in the same gentle tone, we stood trying looking at each other for a second until he spoke.

He turned to Ceb, "I thought you said there weren't any more around." Ceb started wagging his tail like crazy and pawed playfully at Daryl.

"The dog can't talk, Grouch." I said in a mocking tone, "He probably didn't smell him because of that one." I pointed at the first one we killed.

"Grouch?"

"You call me Bow. Can't I call you a nickname?"

"Come one be best get back to the camp with this deer." He reached down on put the deer over his shoulder getting blood all over his shirt completely ignoring my question.

"Alright I'll walk behind and kicked dirt over the blood so if any walkers around they'll have a tougher time following." I said. He nodded.

"Here take this in case they get close up like that again." He handed me a large, hunting knife, "You can use it 'til you find your own."

I nodded and said thanks. I thought we would go back to silence but it seems Daryl actually wanted to talk some, "I liked what you said to that dumb bitch about you not wanting to share your life." I heard him laugh.

"Andrea?" I laughed, was it terrible I knew who he was talking about immediately? I didn't think she was a bitch, I just thought she was nosey.

"Yea, she's been getting on my nerves since I got to the camp. She got mad when we wouldn't teach her to hunt and when Glenn wouldn't take her on their supply run. She kept going on and on about how we wouldn't let her because she was a woman."

I laughed, "And what did you and Glenn say."

"Glenn said it had nothing to do with her being a girl, they supply run was only going to be a two person run. I called her a dumb bitch; I said I didn't want to have to deal with her and that I was already taking you."

"Bet she loved that." I said shoving dirt into a small puddle of blood with my converse.

"Oh, you know it, looked like she wanted to slap me. She called me an antifeminist redneck and went on about how she wanted to actively contribute to the group. Shane told her she could help the other girls cook and wash dishes. Then a lot of girls got riled up about it."

I just shook my head. I don't believe a woman's place is in the kitchen or serving men, but it is a necessity to cook and wash clothes just like hunting and keeping watch was one. I don't give a rat's butt who did which, I'd do either since it needs to be done.

"So what's your impression on my first day hunting?" I asked.

"You did an OK job, still got to teach you, but you didn't scare away the prey." He grunted.

"And was I a distraction?" I asked giving him a flirty smile.

"Yes." He said quietly. I'm sure he didn't want me to hear me, I barely did.

"So are you going to teach me to gut and skin it?" I asked changing the subject I knew he felt a bit awkward.

"Of course, ain't your kill unless you gut it." He said it like it was the obvious thing.

"Oh, that's going to be so fun." He could tell I was being sarcastic, he just turned and smirked.

"You got a light stomach?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it 'cause you ain't going anywhere 'til they're all skinned." He teased.

A minute later we reached camp, everyone was doing stuff around camp. Kids were playing, some women were cooking, and the men were doing various things about. I saw Andrea give us both a dirty look as I followed Daryl to where his tent was. This tent was the farthest away from all the others.

Daryl took the deer and tied it up on a low branch of a tree hanging not too far from his tent. He removed his bloody shirt that made a bloody white wife beater underneath. Though his other shirt was shirtless, I just really noticed how nice and muscled his arms were. I've always been a sucker for big, muscly arms. I started imaging them wrapping around me when Daryl turned to me.

"Are you even listening?" He snapped.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I blushed.

Daryl told me all about how to skin a deer. Then he brought out his blade and cut down its stomach. He tossed out all the deer's organs getting all bloody in the process. Ceb went over to the spot to sniff them out.

"Eat." Daryl called out to the German Shepard and eat he did. Daryl then turned to me and told me to pull the rest of the organs out. I rolled up and sleeves and stuck my hands in.

"This…is…so…gross!" I laughed so hard and loud that I barely got the words out. I heard Daryl start to laugh too.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." I laughed digging further into the deer.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." He smirked. I spun around and gawked at him.

"Did the Grouch just flirt with me?" I smiled.

"Just finish the damn deer." He laughed.

He later broke open the ribs and tossed out the heart and lungs. He removed its hooves and then we started to skin it. He began it and then handed the knife to me. Every so often he would tell me the proper way or the easier way. When we finished I covered the blood pull with dirt and he took the skin and organs that Ceb didn't eat into a bucket.

"I'm going to go dump these out. You can go do whatever, but I imagine you wanna go wash off and put on some different clothes." I nodded and headed for the quarry.

I got several stares because of my bloody appearance but no one asked me anything. I washed off the blood and dirt, I wanted so badly just to go completely in but it seemed everyone had something to do with it. Girls were washing clothes or dishes. Some men were fishing with some poles that Dale had kept in his RV. After cleaning the best I could I went back to my tent where a big duffel back sat on my sleeping bag. I guess Glenn and T-Dog got back.

Inside were about tons of shirts ranging from tank tops to regular T's to even long sleeves. They got me several pairs of pants all seemed to be either denim or khakis cargo pants. They got me two pairs of black and brown, steel toe combat boots. I'm guessed they got all of them from a hunting shop because everything was camouflage patterned or one of the following colors: brown, tan, or dark camo green. I had no complaints, I thought they would only get me a couple things if they had enough time but they seemed to go all out. They even got me a large, Rambo machete that came with a sheath. They got camo green messenger bag which was packed with a canteen, compass, Swiss army knife, a camo army looking hat, and a book called How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse.

I changed quickly into a green tank with cream lace trim and into some camo pants. I pulled my hair up and put on the hat on. I felt better with some clean new clothes on. I wanted to look cute for Daryl, something that also weirded me out because I never cared what anyone thought.

I found Glenn and T-Dog sitting around the fire talking to Dale and Shane. Daryl too was there cooking the squirrels and the deer. He looked up at me as I walked over and didn't take me eyes off me. I shot him a smile that was returned by a smirk.

"Hey Glenn and T-Dog, I appreciate the clothes you got me along with the other stuff."

"I sent them to go get supplies not build up your wardrobe." Shane said.

"Her sister didn't pack her hardly any clothes. She asked us if we had time and if it was safe enough if we could pick her up some more." Glenn explained.

"And it was safe and we had plenty of time. Plus that girl and her siblings kept us safe while we got supplies that she is sharing with us all. We thought it was the least we could do." T-Dog interjected. I smiled at the two of them.

"Besides eventually I wouldn't have anything left and no one wants to see me walk around naked." I joked. Dale laughed back before busying himself elsewhere, Glenn blushed and mumbled about helping somebody, T-Dog gave me a goofy grin, Shane checked me out and smirked then left to help Dale, and Daryl just chucked.

"What was that about?" I asked Daryl.

"You're hot as hell, Bow, whatcha think it was about." He said smirking.

"I'm not hot." I scoffed.

"Not meaning to insult, but Evie, you are damn fine." T-Dog said who now was really checking me out.

"The thought of you naked probably gave the old man a heart attack." Daryl laughed again.

"Oh you two stop it!" I snapped blushing furiously, "Oh, Grouch, Glenn got me a big knife so here's yours back." I said handing him his knife. Daryl looked back up at me, all trace of a smile gone.

"So your Chinaman boyfriend got you a pretty knife and mine ain't good enough for ya." He snapped, "You can fucking keep it, I don't want it." Then Daryl got up and walked off.

"Now what the hell was that?" I asked T-Dog.

T-Dog laughed out loud for a few minutes before he said anything, "Daryl's jealous of Glenn!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to PrincessPipi, I'm glad you like the story. I put in the Sarah having a thing for Daryl for you. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and tell me what you think about it. **

I was in a haze for the rest of the day, Daryl was jealous of Glenn, which had to mean he really like me, right? We got along, we flirted, and joked together but did he seriously like me!?

I mentioned it before but I never understood dating or attraction. I only ever had one boyfriend who later became my fiancé. We broke up the marriage about four months before all this crap happened. Gregori never got jealous even when it was obvious that a man wanted me, course he told me he stopped caring for me a long time ago and he was glad it was over.

Guess I deserved it, being hurt so much; I shut people out and wouldn't really let him in. I never talked about my problems. Friendships were the same way. Only now did I actually have friends, Glenn and T-Dog; before and still kind of now I never liked people. I was a hermit who taught then went home and stayed in my bedroom with a book.

I had to talk to Daryl, explain Glenn was just my friend. Why did I have to explain myself? I don't have a single clue, but I knew that I had too. I asked Lori where he was but she didn't know nor seemed to care. Jim later told me he was at the quarry…with Glenn!

I raced down there as fast as I could but what I found was not Daryl trying to kill Glenn. Nope, Daryl was trying to kill Shane. Glenn stood off to one side while Morales and another guy tried to break it up. Merle kept trying to egg the fight on.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled causing them all to look up at me.

Caleb and Eli walked up laughing, did I mention my brothers tend to gravitate to anywhere trouble was. That's what my brothers were, trouble. They loved pulling pranks on everyone, especially Sarah. Though they were always getting into trouble, no one could help but like them. They were like the Weasley twins from Harry Potter but with the Bowen black hair and green eyes.

"Causing trouble, Evie, don't you know that's our thing?" Caleb laughed.

"It seems every guy here, that's single and not ancient, is fighting for your hand." Eli said shaking his head. I looked back to the men who all looked like kids caught stealing from the candy jar.

"Daryl was asking if there was anything going on between the two…"

"Glenn said no and they were walking back when Shane stopped them, but told Daryl to stay away from you." Also got to add in here that they were talking like they were describing a murder scene like from CSI or another crime show, if I wasn't so annoyed with what was going on I would've laughed.

Caleb in his best Daryl impression said, "Daryl replied with 'How the hell am I supposed to teach her how to hunt if I can't be around here, dumb ass.'" I really had to stop myself from laughing then.

Eli in his best Shane impression said, "Shane yelled back, ' Fine, but just so we're clear keep your hands off of her, there's no way she would be interested in a dumb hick like you.'" Shane was about to say something when I gave him a hard look and he shut up right away.

"That other guy jumped in going on about how he saw you first, yadda- yadda- yadda, that made Daryl madder. He yelled at the guy. Shane pushed Daryl and Merle egged Daryl into the fight. Then you showed up asking what the hell happened and we explained it." Eli said.

"Now you're all caught up." Caleb smiled.

"I'm surrounded by cavemen!" I yelled, "Shane you don't have the right to tell Daryl that he can speak to me or touch me. I'm an adult woman, I'm pretty sure I can make my own damn decisions."

"Listen, I don't trust…"

"Shut up." I interrupted turning to the fourth man, "I don't even know you and that 'I saw her first' crap is childish. Merle stop egging on fights before you get your ass kicked." I rubbed the bridge of my nose before looking back up.

"Seriously guys, the world has freaking ended and your fighting over some girl. Get back to camp; I think dinner is about ready. Daryl and I killed a buck." I pointed back at camp and the guys went back. Not before Shane giving my brothers and I mean look, Merle just laughed and shook his head, the boy I didn't know hung his head but Daryl stayed back. Glenn and my brothers left too leaving me alone with Daryl.

"You really know how to rip some guys a new one." He chuckled.

"You shouldn't let Shane provoke you, he knows you got a temper, and I'm sure he'd use a fight as an excuse to get you out of the group." I said calmly. He put his thumb to his mouth and started chewing on the skin, a cute nervous habit I thought, it brought me to a memory when I was ten years old.

My dad and I was at a hunting shop to pick up a large shipment of arrows, while my dad discussed business I walked around and looked at the bows and crossbows. In the aisle, were two men, one in his early twenties and the other in his late thirties. Looking back now I remember that it was Daryl and Merle.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly. The question took him off guard giving him a confused look.

"I'm thirty-six, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, I met you before all this. I was ten at the time." He looked really shocked now but started to nod a bit.

Merle left the aisle to look at something else leaving Daryl alone, he didn't notice me until I was trying to reach for a large bow. He watched me for a moment then handed it to me. I looked up and say thank you, Daryl gave me a small smile and told me to be careful it was heavy.

"You were that little girl." He said. I nodded smiling amazed he could remember from such a long time ago.

The bow was only a little heavy but I held it ok and pulled back the string. I played with it a bit before trying to put it up again which Daryl did for me. I continued to look at bows but I didn't try to take anymore down because I didn't want to annoy the gentlemen aka Daryl. I watched him pick up crossbows and try them out. I told him I knew how to use them and that got me another little smile. We talked until my dad called me and I waved goodbye.

"Wow, you're pretty old." I laughed. He laughed at me too before wheezing and held up his hand. He must've been hurt really bad in the fight.

"Don't make me laugh." He said in pain.

"Only a bit of laughter and you're already about to kill over, old man." I joked further.

"Listen, little girl, respect your elders or I'll have you spank you." He smirked.

I walked up to him placing my hands on his chest my lips an inch from his, "You couldn't catch me, old man." I ran a few steps before I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his heavy breathing in my ear.

"Be careful, little girl." He growled out but not looking the slightest mean. I turned my head to the side so I could look in his eyes, his beautiful sinful eyes. His head started leaning in closer. Oh God, he was about to kiss me. I put my hand on the back of his head running my fingers through his hair. Why was the kiss in slow motion? Damn it man, kiss me! He was so close, his lips barely grazing mine when I heard someone call my name and he let go of me like I was on fire.

"Evie, dinner is ready!" It was Sarah; I was already not to thrilled with her over the clothes situation, but now talk about the worst timing. She walked over not really looking at me, her eyes on Daryl.

"Oh, hey Daryl dinner's ready, if you're hungry." She said twirling her finger in a black girl, "I saw the deer that you killed; you had to be pretty strong to carry that all the way to the camp."

"Carried heavier things." He said walking past her but turned and gave me a small smile.

"Oh my God, he's so hot!" Sarah squealed.

"Um, don't you think you're too young?" I asked. I wasn't jealous when I asked. I knew Daryl enough that he wouldn't go for her. I knew she would just annoy the crap out of him.

"I'm eighteen now, Evie, I'm legal to date anyone now." She huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm not talking about your age; I'm talking about your maturity. You're too young for a relationship because you can't think of anyone besides yourself."

"What are you talking about? I don't always think of myself!"

"When we were gathering supplies, I told you to pack clothes for you, Susan, and me. Get enough so you could share if need be. You packed all your nicest clothes with your prettiest jewelry, yet you only grabbed a handful of my clothes." I let out quickly annoyed.

"I didn't have enough time. I packed your stuff after mine." She whined.

"You would have had plenty of time if you weren't busy color coordinating." Sarah huffed and stomped her foot before marching off leaving me desperately wanting to strangle her.

When I got back in the camp everyone was laughing loudly while Daryl stood off fuming. I thought another fight was about to break out but he didn't move. He told some people to shut up but they were laughing too hear him.

"What I miss?" I asked Glenn getting some dear and canned baked beans. Glenn's entire face was red from laughing.

"We were telling a few ghost stories when Daryl said he was a chupacabra!" Glenn laughed out. I gave him an amused smile, I wanted to laugh, but I didn't for the sake of Daryl. He already seemed out peeved and I didn't want him to me at me.

"Don't you have some place to be, Chinama!?" Daryl snapped. Glenn scurried off and Daryl stood beside me spooning more food on to his plate. He gave me a mean look until he noticed I wasn't laughing.

"Not going to laugh at me too?" He asked. I just shook my head before stealing a piece of deer meat of his plate.

"That was mine." He was still in a pissy mood but he gently nudged me, "I try to be somewhat social and they all start busting out laughing and they still won't shut up."

"Don't worry, old man, I'll fix it for you." I winked. I sat down between Caleb and Eli who were the exact opposite from where Daryl sat.

"I miss the radio." I said knowing what would come next. Some people started to agree and went on about their favorite music before Susan piped up.

"My kids have the most amazing singing voices," She turned smiling at me, "Please sing us something." I put up a small fight saying they didn't want to hear me, but several went on how they would love to hear us sing.

"What should I sing?" They all told me different songs but I always went with want Susan wanted.

"Sing _Your Song _by Elton John," she turned to everyone, "It was our song. My husband's and my song." Eli and Caleb didn't want to sing so it was just Sarah and I sang. Everyone's eyes were on the two of us, but I only cared about Daryl's. He stared at me the only time never moving with a small smile.

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

When we were done, they clapped, all of them said how beautiful are voices were. They asked us to sing several other songs; we sang three more before I told them I was going to bed. I heard groans, they wanted to hear a few more but I was tired and hate being the center of attention. The only reason I sang was so they would stop laughing at Daryl. I gave them a cute little curtsy which even Daryl laughed at, shocking everyone, when I went off to bed with Ceb at my heels.

* * *

Months passed by the camp during the regular routine, watching for walkers and trying to live as close to normal as possible. When I wasn't off hunting with Daryl, I was teaching Eli, Caleb, and Sarah how to use the bow again. They knew how but they haven't used it in a while. Sometimes Daryl would come by and help a little, but I would often have to chase him away because he was becoming a major distraction.

Sarah still had the googly eyes for Daryl, something he was completely oblivious to until one day Sarah kept going on about how strong he had to be to use his crossbow and the twins couldn't help themselves with messing with her.

"Oh Daryl, you're so strong and handsome. Let us ride into the sunset on your motorcycle." Eli said in a high pitched voice.

"Daryl, marry me you rugged man, you." Caleb joked causing Sarah to run off in a huffy mood refusing to practice with her brothers again.

After she left, Daryl decided I needed to practice with his crossbow. I kept saying how I knew how to shoot one but he didn't let it go. Holding the crossbow, he made a few changes about how I was standing and holding it. I missed the first time because of his close proximity. After retrieving the arrow, Daryl stood even closer; I could feel his lips touch my ear. His hands were over mine on the crossbow when I shot getting my target, but I didn't notice. I only noticed how we were still standing so close.

I was then the target on Eli and Caleb's jokes, "Evie, you're the president of the team Daryl fan club. Do you have an 'I love Daryl Dixon' t-shirt in large?"

"I don't know, Caleb, Daryl's rugged exterior has grown on me. He's a handsome guy." Eli joked.

"Oh no, not you too! Oh, God, why!?" Caleb yelled falling his knees with his arms in the air, "Why!? He's just a boy!"

"Alright you too, you're asking for an ass whooping!" Daryl yelled. The boys ran off quickly but I knew he wouldn't hurt them. He won't admit it, but he came to like my brothers. He would yell at them occasionally but not as much as he yelled at the others. He only snapped a few times at me, but I would just smile and quirk my brow at him and he would stop.

Daryl came to like Ceb a lot too, he would take him out hunting when he went alone or with Merle. Merle didn't like taking Ceb but Daryl did it anyway. I told Daryl all the commands Ceb knew and all the cute little tricks too. Daryl tried to pretend he didn't find it cute, but I saw right through him.

"He's not all that time, and he's pretty smart for a dog." He said as sat at the entrance of his tent.

"And that's Darylism for 'he's an awesomely intelligent dog that I like having around.'" I would often "translate" things he said which he usually replied with yelling, "That's not what I said!"

"You need to stop getting on my nerves woman; I don't know why I put up with you. It's not that I like you." He snapped. He sometimes would turn into an ass to try and push me away but I refused to let him.

"Darylism for, 'Oh, Evie, you're so breathtakingly beautiful and I love spending time with you.'" I smirked. He didn't say anything but stare at me before smiling.

"Breathtakingly, someone has a high opinion on themself." He teased.

"Hey, it's what you said." I laughed nudging his leg with mine.

"Guess I did, didn't I." I blushed under his intense stare. Daryl and I had been flirting every day now but still no kiss. There were several times we almost did but we were always interrupted by someone and it was getting on my freaking nerves.

"Tell me about your tattoos." He said. He never asked before, he was usually hesitant about asking me stuff knowing how I don't like to talk about myself but I didn't mind.

On my right arm I had a Celtic knot band gong circling my arm, within the knot was a Celtic cross. On the back on my neck was a bow and arrow, on my back from my shoulders to the middle of my back was two large, black wings one was an angel wing and the other was a bat looking demon wing. I told Daryl how I got the wings as a dare back when I went to college. I had a small trinity on my left ankle and green stars sprinkled the top of my right foot, I got the stars because of my middle name Celestria, Daryl just laughed at it.

"Hey Evie, can I speak with you a moment?" It was Shane standing a few feet from Daryl's tent. He did not look at all happy. Since the day he fought she Daryl, Shane was constantly watching them. He would flirt occasionally but I would just ignore it or change the subject. I could tell he was getting madder each time, but I didn't care.

"Whatcha need?" I asked not moving.

"I want to speak with you in private." I looked at Daryl who nodded then got up. Shane led me into the woods a bit before stopping and turning to me.

"The last few months everyone's noticed. You got something for that redneck, but what I don't get is what you see in him." He asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Shane really didn't like that at all because he pinned me to a tree forcing my head back to look at him.

"He doesn't deserve you. You're far to pretty to be with him." He said with his lips not too far from mine.

"Why do you care? I noticed you sneaking around with Lori; you have a girl, go be with her." I hissed.

"Maybe I want to be with you. You goddamn beautiful and don't freak out about every little thing." He was about to kiss me and I couldn't turn my head; he still had a hold of my head.

"I am interrupting anything?" My heart sunk even further in my chest, at this point I'd rather deal with Shane. Standing behind him was my Uncle Timothy. Tim was about in his late fifties with blond hair and brown eyes like Susan, but he was nothing like her.

I did everything I can to avoid that man, when I turned eighteen I moved out of the house and into Gregori's apartment. When we broke up and I moved back in, I only stayed home for dinner and to sleep. Here at the camp was not that much different. He stayed in his trailer all day and night only coming out to grab food; I'm surprised no one made him leave, not that I would mind.

Shane let go of me and walked away leaving me alone with Tim, I was about to leave when once again I was forced against a tree but this time harder. He had knocked the breath out of me.

"You little whore, you banging everyone at this camp, but not me?" He said punching me in the stomach driving air furtherer out of my body. I slide down the tree scratching my back bad with its hard bark. Tim kicked me a few times before bending down and started to tear at my tank top. One hand was grabbing my breast roughly.

"Cry!" he yelled in my face. I stopped crying years ago because I knew he liked it. I swore to myself when I was ten that I would never cry again, I only ever cried once and that was at my father's funeral. I just gave him my meanest look.

"Fuck you." I gasped out. He prepared for another kick but then suddenly stopped. Tim had a knife to his throat, holding it was a very pissed off Daryl. I could tell he was barely holding back.

"Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't slit your motherfucking throat!" He roared. Tim stood there whimpering like a pig saying nothing intelligible.

"Daryl." I gasped, "Don't. Just get me away from him." Daryl put his knife away and then kicked Tim to the ground. I felt myself being scooped up bridal style by Daryl who held me so close.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern all over his face. I don't understand it but his eyes looked greener when he was worried. Weird, huh?

"Bow! Are you alright?" He asked again even more worried.

"You look cute when you're worried." I wheezed and then nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Thanks, but having the shit beat out of you ain't a look I like on you." He said causing me to laugh. Pain shot throughout my entire body. Suddenly I was being lowered on a sleeping bag in Daryl's tent. He checkout to see if I was alright before grabbing my green supply bag and digging through it. Daryl knew I had a mini first aid kit in there because of the few times I fixed him up while hunting.

"I'm going to check to see if you have any broken ribs, but I got to lift you shirt, don't worry I want pull anything." He said giving me a nervous smile.

"I trust you, Daryl; to be honest I'd be disappointed if you didn't pull anything." I smiled.

"Shut up, Bow." He smirked. I think he even blushed a bit too. He lifted my shirt gently and pulled it over my head. It started at the bottom of my ribcage applying pressure slowly tracing his rib. It hurt like hell, but I kept still. With every rib getting closer made me nervous, his rough hands growing closer and closer to my breast I knew Daryl wouldn't do anything and like I said I was a bit disappointed. He went the same speed with the same pressure as he checked his rib even has his hands brushed against my lace covered breasts.

"None appears to be broken, you having any problems breathing." He asked.

"A little, but I was slammed against a tree and then punched in the stomach. I can breathe a lot easier." I said receiving a nod.

"You might have a bruised rip, normally should put ice on it, but not too much ice about." He dug in bag and handed me some aspirin and my canteen. He hand my head so I could swallow. I was already crazy for Daryl, but all this just made me care for him more. I wish the camp could see him like this, gentle and caring.

"You don't need to do any more hunting and chores for a while. Later I'll move you to your tent, but no more going alone." Daryl explained, "Let me turn you over to see your back."

He turned me over onto my side, "You're scratched up but nothing serious, I'm going clean it up. Now what happened? I know Shane wanted to see you but what happened after that?"

"Shane asked me questions about you and me."

"What kind of questions?" He growled wiping my back with alcohol pads that burnt. Then coating it in ointment and then putting a bandage on it.

"What I liked about you. He went on how he and I should be together. He had me against a tree and was about to kiss me when Tim showed up and started beating the crap out of me." I didn't want to tell him how he grabbed me and ripped my shirt with the intent of rape. I knew Daryl would hunt him down and kill him.

"What did you say? What did you like?" I heard a lot a hesitation in his voice with anticipation. I turned my head to look at him he was no longer bandaging my back, he just stared at me.

"I told him it was none of his business." I saw some tension leaving him and then he went back to work. Daryl didn't ask any question about my uncle or my shirt, he knew I didn't want to talk about it. He was a private person too who never spoke about his past and I never pried.

"All done with your back," He said, "Why didn't you let me kill him?"

"Because he's not worth it and I didn't want your hands stained by him. You're a good man, not a killer." I said.

"If he lays another hand on you, I'll kill him. Shit, if he even looks at you in a way that you don't like tell me, and I'll leave him out for the geeks to find."

I brought up my hand and caressed his cheek, he tensed under my touch. I rubbed my thumb along his bottom lip, "Daryl Dixon, my brave protector, I want you to kiss me."

He was certainly surprise but I heard no objections. Lying back on my side so he could reach me better, he leaned over me reminding me of how Prince Phillip kissed Sleeping Beauty. He moved hair out my face before running his fingers through my hair and holding the back of my neck. He was so close to kissing me just like the day at the quarry, our lips gently grazing, but this time he was doing it to tease. I was about to grab his head and force him to kiss me but his other caught it and carefully pinned it down intertwining our fingers.

This is it, I'm about to kiss Daryl Dixon, I've wanted to kiss him for so long but we were always interrupted by someone. Just when his lips touched mine and I was going to kiss back someone called.

"Daryl, have you seen Evie." We heard Dale call out standing outside the tent.

At the same time we whispered annoyed, "Damn it!"

**Please let me know what you think, and what your favorite part is. I'm open to ideas about the story. :) Hope you'd enjoyed and I'll post a new chapter soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 4**

**There are so kinda messed up bits in here about Evie's past so some warning. Also a few naughty parts, but nothing too bad. Enjoy!**

"Damn it!" We both whispered our lips still pretty close. Daryl pulled away and handed me my slightly torn shirt and made sure I was covered before unzipping the tent. Dale and Shane stood peering in, as soon as the saw me their eyes went big and their mouths opened in shock. Guess I didn't look too good.

"What happened to you, Evie?" Dale asked.

Before I could answer Shane popped out another question, "More like what the hell did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do shit to her! Bow knows that I would never hurt her. It's your damn fault for leaving her alone out in the woods!" Daryl got up in Shane's face, fantastic another fight over little 'ole me. Aren't I the popular one?

"What's he talking about, Shane? You left her alone in the woods." Dale eyed Shane very suspiciously but then he noticed me trying to stand up and went in to help.

"Get out of my tent, old man." Daryl spun around. Dale helped me limp out closer to Daryl and Shane.

"Hey, we're not finished here." Shane snapped jerking Daryl around, "I want to know what you did, and I want to know now!"

"Daryl would never hurt me, Shane!" I yelled, "And I getting really sick and tired of you two fighting. The damn world ended; can we stop the stupid drama?"

"What happened to you?" Eli asked. Shock all over his face, Caleb look terrified.

"Don't worry boys; I fell down a hill while I was in the woods hunting for some squirrels. Daryl found me and checked me out. I have no broken ribs so I'll be better in a few days." Eli and Caleb relaxed and turned to Daryl.

"Thanks man, for looking after our sister." Eli said nowhere near his normal jokingly tone. Daryl nodded to them before taking bringing my arm around his shoulder from Dale.

"I'm going to take her to her tent." He said to the twins. Caleb took my other arm and slowly but surely we made it to my tent. Susan was inside reading _Jane Eyre_ when the boys brought me in.

"Oh God, is she alright?" She gasped. Daryl took me from Caleb and helped me lay down on my sleeping bag.

"He fell while in the foods." Eli explained, "Daryl found her and checked her for broken ribs."

Susan went on and on thanking Daryl to the point I felt bad for him, the poor Grouch was really uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. Daryl learned awhile back never to say anything about my family, he made a comment about how Sarah was a stuck up bitch. Granted it's true, but Sarah was my family. I wanted to strangle her sometimes…often…okay all the time, but no one talks bad about my family.

"Bow," Daryl called, "No more going alone in the woods, only with me and Ceb. Do you hear me?"

"I heard you, Grouch." I smiled.

* * *

Days went by and I completely healed with all the soreness gone and just in time. Shane was planning on a big supply run. Normally it was just Glenn but we needed more clothes, medicine, and feminine hygiene products. No more than ten could go. Daryl told me that I couldn't go.

Since I was attacked Daryl had been super protective, it was sweet but it started to irk me a bit. He never took his eyes off me when Shane was around and he started getting more irritable when it came to the others. He never let down the chance to jump down Shane's throat. The worst fight was for the silliest reason, Shane called me Bow. Daryl went off and didn't stop until I had completely dragged him away. I was the only one who could make him and Merle down. It got to the point that the camp was always calling me to talk them down from a fight.

"Who's all going on the run tomorrow?" Shane asked while we ate breakfast. Glenn of course was going and usually T-Dog went when it was a group run.

"I'll go my family needs clothes and our medication." Morales said.

"Jacqui and I are going to get girl supplies." Andrea said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shane asked.

"Are you saying we can't go because we're women?" Andrea asked. Daryl and I rolled our eyes at her pulling, what my brothers called, the FEM card. Typical Andrea to always think everyone's against her because she was a woman.

"Now that's not what I meant." Shane said holding up her hands in surrender.

"Just let them go." I said quietly.

"You going, Evie?" Glenn asked, "We could use your bow."

"Nah, she's going with me. We found several deer and turkey tracts and I'm going to need help carrying them back. We'll be gone for maybe two or three days" Daryl answered for me.

"I'll guess I'll be going in Princess Bow's place." Merle said. I saw everyone in the group shoulders fall in disappointment. I knew they preferred me over Merle.

"When are you leaving for your hunt?" Dale asked.

"As soon as we're done eating." I replied. I scooped the rest of my breakfast onto Daryl's plate and got to my tent to pack a few things. In my green bag I packed my Swiss army knife, compass, a newly restocked first aid kit, my canteen, a roll of biodegradable toilet tissue, and an old potato sack to put small animals in and several wrapped pieces of deer jerky and pieces of squirrel. I didn't know where we would sleep at night all Daryl told me was to pack light and he would figure out the rest. I snapped my machete onto my pants' loop and packed plenty of arrows. Before walking out I stuffed a rag into my back pocket, a habit I picked up from Daryl.

Daryl was waiting for me at the edge of the camp with his crossbow ready to go. Ceb stood at his feet and from the way his tail was wagging I knew he was excited about spending the next few days with just Daryl and me.

"You got everything? Water? Some Food?" He asked. I nodded and then we headed out.

* * *

Daryl and walked far within the woods, I wasn't worried we'd get lost since Daryl had a perfect sense of direction. We walked in silence for most of the day, shooting rabbits and squirrels that were with either stuffed into an old potato sack or tied into Daryl's rope that hung on one of his shoulders. We tracked a deer all day until finally Daryl and I found a large tree to sleep in. It wasn't comfortable but I got over it. Ceb slept at the foot of the tree. We took turns watching during the night, but mostly Daryl let me sleep.

"Hey wake up." The first thing I was his beautiful eyes, I gave him a sleepy smile which was returned with his sexy smirk.

"Good morning." I said grabbing my canteen and taking a drink before handing it over to Daryl.

"Morin'" He said taking a drink. I took out the squirrel and deer jerky and ate some. Daryl climbed down from the tree first and then helped lower me down and we were back on the hunt.

We didn't find anything that day but we continued to follow the tracts of the deer. We would stop sometimes you eat a little and the middle of the day it started to rain, it was only for a short while but it soaked us. Our clothes and hair were plastered to our skin and I was freezing. I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering. We continued on the trail until he found an old farm house.

"We can stay here tonight." Daryl said. The door was locked but Daryl kicked it open easily. The door wouldn't close again properly. The house smelled stale but it was still in good condition. We checked throughout the house, first for walkers and then for supplies. The house was pretty cleaned out, no food and no water. There weren't any clothes that I could change into either.

There was a small bed in the upstairs bedroom and a small fireplace that Daryl lit and made us rabbit. I got to the point that I couldn't stop shivering, I noticed Daryl was shaking like crazy too. I decided to hell with it and removed my shirt.

"What the hell you doing!?" He asked.

"Daryl, if we don't that off these wet clothes we'll get sick." I said standing up and pulling off my pants. Daryl sat and stared at me before nodding and removing his clothes. He was hesitant about his shirt at first but decided he didn't want to risk getting sick that he took it off too.

I saw his scars but I tried no to stare, poor Daryl, he had a hard life like I did. I got a large quilt rack and laid our clothes on it and placed it close to the fire place. I took the quilt that was on it and draped it over our shoulders has we ate.

"What's the charm on your locket?" He asked breaking the silence.

"St. Jude, his was the patron saint of lost causes." I explained, "It belonged to my dad. His dad gave it to him when they find out my mom was pregnant with me"

"Why?"

"My mom was a drug addict so they doctors believed that she would either lose me or I would born deformed or mentally disabled. The doctors told them to they should have had me aborted."

"But you came out beautiful instead." Daryl said.

"My dad refused, he said that he got a message from God not to. So when I was born he named me Evangeline which means in Greek good message from God." I smiled.

"What happened to your mom?" He asked. I flinched out the question, I didn't want to talk about it. Of all the things I hated most was talking about her.

"Never mind, don't answer that. I'm sorry I asked." He said. I smiled on Daryl and kissed his arm.

"After I was born my dad cleaned her up, but she didn't want to be. She was always trying to get a hold of more drugs, even tried to trade me for some X. Dad did everything, he loved my mother. When I was two, she told him he had enough, she didn't want to be married or be a mother. She said she hated us and regretted having me. I heard her say it, I was two but I remember." I felt Daryl bring his arm around me and pull me close. I felt his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"She was a dumb bitch who didn't deserve you." He said sweetly then he kissed my forehead. I laughed at Daryl's comforting words.

"My mom died in a house fire, she liked to smoke in bed. I was twelve." He mumbled against my forehead.

"She died of an overdose in a crappy motel in Tennessee when I was thirteen, I was in Ireland at the time competing. I wouldn't have went to the funeral anyway," I said, "Dad married Susan, my mom's twin sister, after he got her pregnant with Sarah. She was what my dad truly deserved. Turns out she'd been secretly in love with him the whole time."

"Did your dad die from the walkers?"

"No, died when I was eighteen, a heart attack in his sleep." I replied, "Loved my dad like crazy, killed me on the inside when he died. Dale reminds me a lot about my dad, kind and a peace keeper." I opened my locket to show Daryl a picture of my dad.

My dad was a handsome man with a kind smile. He was born in Ireland so he had to accent, I sound a little bit Irish but not like he did. Her dad really was a lot like Dale but he was many years younger. Everyone always joked how he was a younger Pierce Brosnan look alike.

"After the funeral, I moved out. Couldn't stand being in the house and being around my uncle."

"He touch you?" Daryl's grip on me tightened slightly.

"Yes," I said, curious why I was telling everything to Daryl, but I realized I wanted too, "Started messing with me when I turned nine. He liked it when I cried; he would lick the tears off my face. Since then I never cried, well I did at my dad's funeral, and he stood there leering at me."

"Why didn't you tell your dad?"

"My uncle told me he would kill my dad. I didn't want to lose him, now I wish I told someone. My dad would've killed him."

"When we get back, I'm killing him slowly." Daryl growled. I shushed him and kissed his arm again. I didn't care about my uncle dying in the slightest, but if Daryl killed him, Shane would kill Daryl.

"No, you're not. But if walkers ever attack you can always trip him." I laughed.

"I think I like that idea. You've got some pretty messed up ideas you know that." He teased squeezing me.

"You don't have the slightest idea of how messed up I am." I joked. I felt better getting it of my chest. I felt lighter, happier.

"So any others hurt my Bow." He asked.

"Your Bow?" I quirked my brow at him and smiled. I was flushing furiously, I was his Bow!

"You heard me and there's ain't anything you can do about it too. You're my Bow." Daryl leaned to me and we started kissing passionately. I moaned a loud when he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"No one's here to interrupt us." He said kissing my neck.

"Except Ceb." I joked. Daryl turned to the dog lying beside us and pointed, "Do even think about it, I've never ate dog before." Ceb whined and covered his eyes with his paw.

"You're not going to eat my dog, Daryl." I swatted at his arm. He grabbed my hand bringing it around his neck and pulling me into his lap. He attacked my lips with sexy aggression. I thought I saw on cloud nine when I felt hardness underneath my butt, I moved my hips slowly up and down the length causing Daryl to lose control. In a flash, I was on the floor with him on top on me, kissing roughly with hips gyrating against mine. On clothes separated on us from what we truly wanted, but I felt tingling all over. I was about to cum…until Ceb started to grow.

While we were, uh, distracted a walker came into the room, he must have heard us all the commotion. I knew the door leading from the outside didn't properly close since Daryl went Chuck Norris on it.

Daryl grabbed my machete and drove it through the basterd's skull. It fell with a wet thud bringing our mood with it. Daryl and I put out slightly damp clothes back on and dragged the dead walker out. After that we moved a heavy bookcase in front of the door and went back up.

"What a fucking mood killer." Daryl groaned in his hands, he turned to Ceb, "Why didn't you let us know?" Ceb looked at him and gave a grumbling noise.

"Hey, don't talk back to me!" I loved watching when Daryl and Ceb 'talked'. Ceb ran over to me and nudged my leg with his nose.

"Really Daryl, arguing with my dog."

"You know, apocalypse and all, conversation is fucking scare." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you have me to talk to." I said smiling.

"Yea, but I get distracted while you talk."

"Thanks. That's makes me feel awesome." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"By these." He said kissing me. He walked away to check to the fire and eat a little squirrel.

I removed my clothes again and placed them back on the quilt holder. Daryl did the same. I grabbed the quilt from the floor and crawled into bed. I practically moaned when I felt the soft mattress. I stretched enjoying the mattress making little happy noises then I realized Daryl smiling at me and I stopped.

"Are you going to join me or do you want to sleep on the floor?" I asked smiling.

"Fuck that, I want to enjoy the bed too. This floor is cold, and you're warm." He crawled into the bed pulling me to his side.

"We should go to sleep." He said making me pout. I walked to get back to where we left off. The walker may have killed the mood but I thought the nice bed brought it back.

"Come on, we got to get up early tomorrow. We got a full day ahead of us, hunting and tracking, you'll need to be fast on your feet" He smirked then nuzzled my head and whispered into my ear, "When we do fuck, trust me when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk the next day." Shivers went down my spine; I so desperately wanted to ravish this man now.

"Promises, promises." I whispered back. Daryl grabbed my face giving me the most earth-shattering, toe-curling, rough kisses that erased every sane thought out of my head and took my breath away. I'm surprised I was in the right mind to kiss him back, I didn't just kiss I nibbled his lip and sucked onto his tongue causing him to moan into my mouth.

He pulled away quickly smirking and kiss me once more and my nose, "Go to bed, Bow." He laughed and turned over. I was so pissed that he teased me and I slapped him on the back, all Daryl did was laugh aloud and tell me to go to bed again. I turned over facing the wall thinking what an ass he was. Eventually I went to bed with wet dreams about Daryl.

* * *

I woke up before Daryl, which was a shocker since Daryl was usually up before the entire camp was. I took a moment to watch him sleep, creepy to watch someone sleep I know but it was only for a second. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his scowl, that I told him often if he kept making his face would get stuck with it, was long gone. One of the corners on his lips was turned up slightly so I knew he was having a good dream.

I crawled out of bed and put on my dry clothes. They were stiff and comfortable but dry none the less. I walked around the house for a bit, I found a Rubik cube that I stuck in my bag, maybe someone could get some entertainment from it. I really looked at the bookshelf that we put against the door last night; whoever lived here loved the classics, there was _The Count of Monte Cristo, The Phantom of the Opera, The Three Musketeers, Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde, _and several others. I found an old backpack and stuffed as many books in as many as the backpack could hold. The camp would be happy with more books too.

"Whatcha grabbing books for?" Daryl shocked me causing me to shriek.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, "The books are for reading."

"Well you're carrying them." He said.

"Alright." I whistled for Ceb who came in happily. I told him to be still and I tightened my messenger back around him like a little saddle. It wasn't the first time I got him to hold a bag, it was part of his seeing eye dog training.

We found the trail in a few minutes; it was leading back to camp. Following it we saw our deer in a clearing. Both of us shot it but the deer didn't die, it took off but still in the direction of the camp.

"Can't wait to eat that damn deer." I said running behind Daryl. Ceb was running fast ahead of us, hoping to get it before we did. He loved catching the deer and dragging it back to a happy Daryl.

We slowed down when Daryl noticed it was getting sluggish from its tracts. He said we couldn't be too far from it and we were about twenty minutes from camp. We eventually slowed in a walking pace and I felt him grab my hand.

"About last night…"

"Please don't tell me you regret kissing me." I interrupted.

"Never regret that." He laughed, "I meant it when I said you're my Bow. Take it however you want. If that means I'm your…boyfriend of whatever, but I would like to keep the others from finding out."

I couldn't stop smiling, "Boyfriend doesn't really suite you, you're too manly to be a boyfriend, how 'bout gentleman caller."

"And gentleman suites me more?" He chuckled, "Never thought myself as a gentleman."

"Well there's: suitor, companion, confidant, lover, sweetheart, soul mate, or partner. Which one do you prefer?"

Daryl shrugged, "All of them make me sound like a pussy." I laughed aloud clutching at my side.

"Only you Daryl, would think that."

"Merle would think it too, but we ain't telling Merle. He would never stop messing with the two of us."

"If you insist, Darylina." I teased knowing it would bug him, and bug him it did. Daryl pinned me against a tree with a scowl. He wasn't hurting me at all.

"Don't call me Darylina, woman." Then he kissed me roughly.

"My apologizes, Grouch." I mumbled.

"You ain't sorry yet." He whispered against my lips. I stood on my toes to kiss him when he suddenly walked off laughing.

"You jerk!" I yelled but couldn't help but giggle. We got back to walking when he slapped my butt and I reached around and slapped his arm.

"Alright we're about to be at the camp and we should be finding our deer soon." He said. We both went around a rock only to find all the men of the camp ready to attack. Also our deer with its throat ripped out beside a dead walker.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"Son of a bitch, that's our deer!" Daryl yelled, "Ah, look at it, all gnawed on by this filthy…disease bearing...toxic…basterd" Giving the walker a kick with every word.

"Calm down, son, that's not helping." Dale said.

Daryl got up in Dale's face, "What do you know about it, old man!"

"Daryl!" I yelled getting everyone's attention. Daryl stopped right away and went to the deer pulling out our arrows.

"We've been tracking this deer for miles, we were going drag back and cook some venison. You think we could just cut around it." He asked. Everyone including shook their heads.

"That's a damn shame, but got plenty of squirrels. A dozen or so, it will have to do."

The walker head started to move grossing out Amy, Daryl shot it.

"Come on people, it's got to be the brain don't ya'll know nothing."

"I'm going to change into some clean clothes." I said walking off. I got back to my tent and changed quickly into my skinning shirt, a blood stained tank top and khakis ,no doubt the boys would want help skinning when I heard Daryl yelling outside.

Outside Shane had Daryl in a chokehold when some guy I never knew in front of him talking.

"Shane, let Daryl go!" I yelled coming over only to be stopped by the man. Him pulling my arms behind me and holding me.

"Let the hell go of me." I snapped trying to fight him off of me.

"I thought you said she was a calm person." The man said to Shane.

"I AM calm…usually, 9 times out of 10." I yelled.

"I would like to have a calm discussion, do you think we could manage that." He said.

Daryl nodded reluctantly and I nodded, we were both let go and I went over to Daryl's side.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Those basterds left Merle handcuffed on a roof surrounded by geeks." He snapped.

"What I did what's on a whim, your brother doesn't work and play well others." He said.

T-Dog came in saying how it was his fault, he dropped the key to the cuffs down a drain. He was scared so he ran but he chained off the roof so no walkers could get Merle. Daryl was shaking beside me. I understood why he was mad, I would be the same way. Yes, Merle was a racist asshole, but he was Daryl's brother.

"Tell where he is, so I can go get him." Daryl said. I thought for a second a tear fell but he hastily wiped at his face.

"I'll go with you Daryl. We'll find it, he's a tough basterd." I said putting my hand on his arm.

Daryl nodded, "Get your bow."

Susan stopped me as I gathered my bow and quiver, "Do you think it's a good idea to go along as well?" I stopped her and looked at her surprised.

"Not that I think someone shouldn't get Merle, but it's dangerous and I'll be worried about you."

"Don't worry mom, she'll be with Daryl." Caleb said.

"Yea, Daryl, he's the apocalyptic love child of Rambo and Chuck Norris. This is his element, there's no one she'll be safer with." Eli said.

"Daryl would never let anything happen to his fan club's president. Which by the way, where's my t-shirt?" Caleb joked.

"Don't worry Susan, the boys are right, Daryl will look after me."

"I just worry about you, Evie." She said, "You've always been a daughter to me ever since Mary Ann left you. She was such a fool for leaving such a beautiful little girl." She put her hand on my face.

"I see so much of your father in you." She said sweetly.

Covering her hand with mine, "Don't worry. I'll be back in no time. Here I found this at an abandoned farm house." I showed them the bag of books and threw Caleb the Rubik cube.

"Don't let Eli pull the stickers off this one." I said and left the tent.

"That's not just four lives, you endanger us all." Shane spat at the name.

"I'm going too." I said walking up, "I told Daryl I would help get Merle and I intend to keep my word."

"You don't have to go." The man said calmly.

"I'm going. And I still haven't forgiven you for grabbing me."

"We need you here." Shane said coming up to me.

"No you don't, Merle needs us there."

"Great five lives, Rick."

"Are we just going to stand here and argue or are we going? Merle is probably near dehydration right now. You're fighting a losing battle; Daryl and I are going no matter what." I said.

"She's right we need to leave now." The man, Rick, said. Lori jumped in suddenly causing a lot of drama, that's what Lori does best. Every time something in the camp would go the way she wanted no matter what, she would whine and complain until she got her way.

"I don't want you to go, dad." Carl said.

"Wait, you're Carl's dad, they said you died." I heard Carl go on about his dad before. He missed his dad a lot. From what Carl said, he's dad was a great man.

"They had every right to be."

"Carl, don't worry buddy, I'll be watching your dad's back, ok." I said to him. That got a smile out of him and he hugged me quickly. I knelt down in front of him, "Will you look after Ceb while we're gone?" He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks bud." I ruffled his hair.

With Daryl's help I climbed into the back of the truck and sat down in a corner. The guys asked Dale for some bolt cutters and Shane realizing he couldn't talk Rick out of it gave him some ammo for his gun. Rick climbed in the front with Glenn and Daryl closed the back and we took off.

"Don't worry Daryl, we'll get him." I said giving Daryl a comforting smile, "He'll be alright."

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what your favorite part is and if you got any suggestions for the story. I'm writing Chapter 5 now and I'll post it as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 5**

_Evie's POV_

"Damn," Daryl said, "That's one ugly skank." He released an arrow in a female walker while I shot another with my bow. We both recycled our arrows before going to the stairwell. Daryl ran up the steps yelling for Merle only stopping so T-Dog could cut the chain with the bolt cutters Dale let us borrow.

On the roof, there was no Merle, only a puddle of blood and a severed hand. Daryl yelled no and once again I thought my big and strong Daryl was going to cry, but instead he let out a yell and pulled his crossbow on T-Dog. Rick pulled his gun, cocking it, and stuck it right to Daryl's head.

I went to Daryl and Rick's side putting my hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Daryl listen to me, you need to calm down. It's not T-Dog's fault, he came here to get Merle back. There's a blood trail, Merle got off this roof alive. So put it down, please."

He lowered his bow and Rick lowered his gun; Daryl went to see the hand, not chewed off only cut off. He got a rag from T-Dog folding the hand up, for reasons I don't even know. He placed the hand inside Glenn's backpack much to Glenn's displeasure. I gave Glenn a reassuring smile.

The blood trail lead us to a kitchen where Merle had cauterized his wound, hunting with Daryl and Merle gave me a stronger stomach but the smell of burnt flesh made me gag. I went far as I could in the kitchen and spat out what little I had in me.

"You ok?" Rick asked.

"I'll be fine." I said wiping my mouth.

"You sure?" Glenn asked.

I nodded my head and pointed back to the trail leading out the broken window, "How are we going to get him now?"

"It's too dangerous to look without guns, we'll grab them and search a few blocks, but only if we can keep a level head." Rick explained to Daryl in a very serious voice.

Daryl nodded, "I can do that."

Glenn formed a game plan, Daryl and I would stay in one alley and Rick and T-Dog would be in an alley two blocks away. I was nervous and I couldn't understand why. I just felt like something bad was going to happen. I reached over and squeezed Daryl's hand.

"You alright?" He asked me concern written all over his handsome face.

"Something's going to happen, I can feel it. It's a sick feeling in my gut." I explained. He squeezed my hand and was about to say something when he heard footsteps coming from behind us. I pulled out my machete and Daryl loaded his bow. The footsteps came from a Hispanic kid.

"Don't shoot me! What do you want?!" He yelled much too loudly.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"You'll bring the geeks down on us." The boy, who was a total idiot, started to yell out for someone. Daryl jumped him trying to cover his mouth. I knelt down and looked him in the eyes and in a very calm voice I told him to shut the fuck up. I didn't notice two other Hispanic men until I was knocked back, my machete slid under the far dumpster. I went after the two that were beating Daryl, hitting and punching where I could but they pushed me aside that I was nothing.

The Hispanics and I noticed Glenn holding the bag of guns at the same time. I was trying to help Glenn when they grabbed me and threw me in along with Glenn. Above the growling of the walkers trying to get to us I heard Daryl screaming for me.

* * *

_Daryl's POV_

They took her; they took my Bow and drove away with her. I just lost my brother and then my Bow is taken away from me. Bow being taken away hurt me more than Merle, I knew it's strange. Merle's my blood, but Bow…she's something I can't really describe. I loved having her around, she got on my nerves most of the time but I loved having her around. Bow's beautiful, kind, the total opposite of me yet we were so alike. I didn't understand why she liked being around me, sometimes I would be mean to her trying to drive her away because I didn't want to care for someone, I didn't want to worry about losing her. Bow would just give me a Cheshire grin and tell me I wouldn't be able to get rid of her that easy. I was glad she was so stubborn and annoying.

Now I'd probably never see her again. They took off with her and I don't know where they're taking her. No! I'd get Bow back, geeks and fucking Beaners wouldn't stop me. I'd get her back and I wouldn't let her out of my site.

That reminded me of the little shit, I turned to the kid, it was all his fault. If he kept his fucking mouth shut, those assholes wouldn't have taken her. We'd still be together and looking for Merle. I would get all grumpy about shit and she would calm me down with her sweet voice.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled not caring about the geeks on the other side of the fence. They knew we were there now, so who cared.

I was about to lunge after the turd when Rick grabbed me. I'm getting really sick of that man swooping in to save everybody. Why won't he just let me beat the little shit? Him and Bow always saving assholes, I felt pain thinking of her. Damn it Daryl, don't start thinking she's dead.

"They took Bow and Glenn! The little basterd and his homie friends took them!" I yelled Rick holding me back with one hand while the other was on his gun.

"Come one, we need to get somewhere safer." T-Dog yelled. We climbed up the ladder back into the department store.

"Jesus man, what happened?" T-Dog asked.

"I told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me. Then they shoved Glenn and Bow in their car and drove off."

"Hey, you attacked me and started yelling at me about your brother like it was my damned fault." He yelled back.

"They took Glenn and Bow, could've taken Merle too."

"What kind of hick name is Merle and Bow? Wouldn't name my dog Merle. Though your girlfriend wasn't too bad to look at." Wrong words you little shit, I thought as I tried to get at him.

"Stop it, Daryl." Rick said. I went around him digging in the Chinaman's backpack getting Merle's hand.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off, he laid his hand on Bow." I threw the hand into his lap scaring the shit out of him.

"I think I'll start with the feet this time!" Rick shoved me out of the way and knelt before the kid.

"The men who you were with, all we want to do is talk to them and get our friends back. You think we could do that?"

We were in the middle of some old ruined buildings, I was nervous; I wanted to see her again. Know she was alive, safe. I wanted to hear her strange accent; it was a beautiful combination between southern and Irish, like her dad who had been born there in Ireland. I wanted to kiss her pink lips.

* * *

_Evie's POV_

They shoved me into an empty room by myself, closing and locking the door behind themselves. There was nothing in the room and the windows were welded shut. Even if they weren't I was on the fourth or fifth floor, no way would I try to jump from here. I didn't know how to escape or what they would do to me or Glenn. Oh God, I hope Glenn is alright.

I heard the door unlock and I turned to face whoever it was. It was another Hispanic man, attractive, lean, tall, and he gave off authority. The men behind brought in two chairs, the leader, I'm guessing sat in one directly in front of the one beside me.

"Would you like to have a seat…?" He asked.

"Evie, no I would not like to. I would like to see my friend and then for you to let us go." I answered.

He nodded, "I'm Guillermo. You're smart to not readily trust me, but I give you my word that I won't hurt you or your friend."

"Only a complete idiot would trust a man whose people shoved you in the back of a car. Also forgive me Guillermo, I do not know you nor what your word is worth." I said.

"Very smart indeed." He said shaking his finger at me and smiling, "Well did you notice all none of my people ever struck you even when you hit them."

"I did, I also noticed they beat my friends with a bat, but the fact they don't hit women gives them a point."

"Your people attacked my friend's cousin and shot an arrow at one of my men's ass."

"The cousin, we weren't going to hurt, he snuck up on us and started to yell bringing the things to us. We tried to make him be quiet, that's when your people beat my friend. He shot your man in the ass when your people were shoving us into your car."

"Point taken, Ms. Evie, is your group dangerous? How many are in it? Where's your camp's location."

"I'll only answer this; my group isn't…unless one of us is endangered. We look after one another, it's how we survive. Its number and location, you won't get out of me."

"Very well, my people were got there on the streets getting those guns. Do you know how many that was inside?"

"No."

"We're going to trade you and your friend for those guns. I hope you are as important to your group as you say you are."

"Why? Will you kill Glenn and I." I asked eyes narrowed.

"No, I only hope because I would not like to see you and your friend abandoned. However if you are, you two are welcomed to join my people." I was taken aback by his kindness, but I did not show it. I could not start trusting this man, but my gut told me I should.

"Can I see Glenn?"

"I'll take him to you." He knocked on the door, his men opening it from the outside. He spoke to them in rapid Spanish then turned to me and jerked his head for me to follow.

We met several elder people along the way to Glenn, "Who are all these people?"

"They were the patients abandoned here." He replied.

"You take care of them?"

"My people and I do." We walked in silence until we reached a room like mine. Glenn was pacing inside, when he saw me he ran to hug me.

"Are you alright? Did the hurt you?" Questions spilling out of his mouth, worried etched all over his face.

"No, I'm fine what about you?"

"Only hurt me when they were putting us into the car since then I've been alone in here."

"If you two follow me, I can get you some food." He lead us the cafeteria where, we sat close and they sat food in front of us. It was cold peas, instant mashed potatoes, a piece of meat and a slice of bread but it looked like a beautiful meal to me and I dug in. Glenn was hesitant about eating, he watched me eat for a moment.

"Should we eat the food?" He asked.

"Glenn, if they kill us, I doubt it will be by poison and in front of all these people." I gestured to the elder folk milling around.

"Point taken." He said and dug in, "Do you think we can trust them?"

"I don't know? I feel that they're good guys. I mean they take care of these people. What do you think?"

"I do too, I just don't want to start to trust them and then get shot in the head." He mumbled mouth full of peas.

"Don't eat so fast Glenn you'll get hiccups." I joked.

"We need to see your friend." Guillermo said walking up.

"Why?" His men pulled a still chewing Glenn up.

"You're friends have arrived and we don't want them to open fire on us. Your friend will keep that from happening." He said.

"Then I'm going too." I stood beside Glenn.

"You're going to have to stay here."

"Glenn and I are not leaving each other's side. You want us to trust you, you'll take me as well."

"Very well, didn't want to do this to you, Evie." As soon as we were out of the cafeteria, they slapped duct tape on our mouths, tied our hands, and put a bag over our heads. Oh God, I hoped I didn't make a terrible mistake.

We were in the dark until we heard Guillermo below call; his men ripped the bags off our heads and made us stand on the very edge. Down below I saw Daryl, I could tell he was barely controlling his anger at seeing me there. He didn't do anything but yell out my nickname. Then we were pulled back into the building where they ripped the tape away and untied us.

"You basterd!" I yelled when I saw Guillermo, "Do you want to get killed? You should have let us talk to them!" His men grabbed me but he shook his head and they let me go.

"I'm sorry Evie but I got to think about the good of my people. My men wouldn't have hurt you, unless your people attacked."

"That's why you should have let us talk to them."

"I couldn't risk it."

* * *

We were left in a sitting area for a few hours, Guillermo didn't tell me anything about his talk his Rick or Daryl just that I'd be staying with them. I couldn't stop my restless feeling, my Daryl might die and there was nothing I could do to help. They kept us watched constantly; I would be shot down before I even made a move. So I paced and worried, I would probably never see Daryl again. I would never see my family again. I felt so helpless.

I heard a man wheezing for breath, I ran to him holding his hand, "Hey, something's wrong!?" Several including Glenn came over to help the man. It seems like no one had his asthma medicine. Not ten minutes later a man appeared, the one Daryl shot, and helped. Not only that but Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl followed behind him.

"Bow!" Daryl ran to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Oh God, Daryl, I thought they were going to kill you. I felt pathetic knowing I couldn't help."

"It's alright, Bow, everything's fine." He kissed my temple and wouldn't let go.

"Daryl, whatever plan you had about a secret relationship. I think T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick know now." I saw them watch us, Glenn and T-Dog shocked but Rick seemed to look like he already knew.

"To hell with keeping it a secret." I smiled in his neck.

We left about half of the guns and ammo with Guillermo, I was glad he and his people didn't get hurt but more importantly that Daryl was alive and holding my hand. I didn't stop smiling until we found the van gone. Merle took it, and we were going to have a long run on our hands.

We were within a mile of the camp when we heard screams and gunfire. We picked up our pace, worry filling me again. I prayed as we ran for Eli, Caleb, Susan, and Sarah to be safe. We got reached the camp it was covered with walkers. We went to shooting them immediately, I used a shotgun that Daryl made me carry. It took us about ten minutes to kill them all.

"Caleb, Eli! Sarah where are you? Susan!" I screamed.

"They're over here, Bow." Daryl said softly. He stood over my brothers and sister who knelt crying over a body. I fell to my knees when I saw who is was, Susan. She was bitten on her shoulder and leg; bleeding out.

"Evie." She rasped. I crawled over to her.

"I'm here." I took her bloody hand in mine, "I'm here, Susan."

She gave me a pained smile, "I want you to l-look af-after them. T-they need you." She stopped for a moment. She was fading but she had enough strength to speak again.

"I l-love all of you. Be strong for me, for e-each other. Don't cry, my d-darlings, I'll be with your f-father. And I'll b-be watching over you." She started to shake from blood lose, then she didn't move at all. Her hand limp in my hands. My brothers and Sarah sobbed holding on to one another. My body shook with emotion and my face screwed up like I was going to cry but not a single tear fell down my cheek.

We stayed like this crying near her body, my hand holding hers. I knew we had to do something, she was bitten, she would turn but I couldn't move. I felt someone come up behind me, it was Daryl.

"Bow, she was bitten. We have to stop her from coming back."

"I know." I croaked out.

"No, please don't do that to her." Caleb begged face wet from tears.

"We have to, Caleb." Daryl said gently, "Would you rather remember her looking at piece…or her as a monster."

"I'll do it." I said to them, "You shouldn't have to watch." Sarah didn't want to leave but Caleb and Eli dragged her away. Her screams echoing throughout the camp.

I took out my Swiss army knife and laid Susan's limp hand in my lap. I drew the blade and aimed it at her temple, "I'm sorry I never called you mother. You raised me like yours after my mom left. You were a mother to me, but you see, every time I thought of calling you mom, I would remember my mom, Mary Ann, say how she hated and regretted me. I thought calling you mom would be an insult to you; you were so much more than a mother, more loving and understanding. I hope you find peace and see Dad. Tell him I love him, that I miss him."

I had to get the words out, wishing I told her ages ago. Then I stabbed her in the temple and covered it with her blond hair. I pulled her jeans down to cover the bite and her shirt over her shoulder, I don't know why. I guess to make her look like she didn't die a horrible death.

"I'll take her, Bow." I forgot Daryl was behind me.

"Don't burn her." I said. I went out tent where Caleb, Eli, Sarah, and Ceb all curled up on Susan's sleeping bag. I went over wrapping my arms around the twins and Sarah. Ceb lay whimpering sensing our sadness. We stayed like that until the three passed out still holding on to one another. The sun was just coming up, I doubt any one slept.

I found Daryl driving a pick axe through our dead people's heads, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied bringing the pick axe down on the boy who fought with Shane and Daryl that day. I never took really got to know him, I only knew that he liked me and said he saw me first.

"How they doing?" He came up wrapping me in a hug not caring who stared at us. I felt better standing there with his arms wrapped around me.

"They passed out in the tent, haven't said anything." I replied.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm coping, hard losing her. She helped raise me, she gave me the love that my mother refused to give. It's my fault she's dead."

"Don't say that!" Daryl pushed me away so he could look at my face but his arms still held me, "If you were here, the camp still would've been attacked, she still may have died, only difference is that you might have died. Don't blame yourself, if you want to blame anyone blame the walkers."

"Thanks Daryl." I kissed him on his jaw, "Need help?"

"Nah, I'm about to drag your uncle's sorry ass out of that trailer. He's been in there the entire time. Might beat his ass a bit too, if Officer Friendly doesn't stop me." Letting me go, Daryl went over to the trailer and started to beat on the door, yelling for him to come out but he got no answer.

"What are you doing, Daryl?" Rick asked squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"The sick fuck won't come out. If we're all working than so should he."

"What's his name?" Rick asked.

"Tim Summers." I replied, "He's just ignoring you, he never helped out with anything."

"He's worse than Merle." Shane said getting a scowl from Daryl, "Alright Tim, you need to come up outta there."

"Mr. Summers, I want you come outta there." Rick said calmly. Shane and Rick knocked on the door, we heard a noise that sounded like he was knocking back or more like body slamming against the door. When the noise stopped, I put my ear to the door, inside I heard growling.

"What the hell is he doing?" Shane asked.

"The fool probably forgot how to unlock the door." Daryl spat.

"What do you hear?" Rick asked. I turned to him and motioned for him to come over. Rick placed his ear against the door too, when he pulled away, Shane listened to. Above me the whole time was Daryl, who kept his ear to the door.

"A walker's in there," Rick stating the obvious. He pulled out his pistol checking the bullets before Shane took the pick axe from Daryl to pry the door open.

"You think it's Tim." Shane asked.

"I hope it is." I mumbled.

"Wait, Bow should be the one to do it."

"Evie, shouldn't even have to see this." Rick replied.

"No, she needs too; it's what the douchebag deserves." I snapped back to Daryl, I didn't expect him to bring it up.

"That day in the woods, she didn't really fall, did she?" Shane mumbled his head in his hands.

"Why do you think I was so pissed at you for leaving her alone!" Daryl growled low in the back of his throat.

"You want to do this." Rick asked looking me right in this eyes handing me his gun.

"Yes, but not this that." I pushed his hand away, bent down and took Daryl's knife out of his boot. I nodded to Shane and he pried the door open. It took a second for the walker Tim to make it to the door. Tim, now undead, skin was a pale and bloody with a large chunk missing out of his arm, his bone almost visible. He must have been bitten and fearing getting shot he ran for his trailer.

He limped his way to me slowly, I felt so much fear, not because his was a walker but of memories. Tim had me terrified of him with his threats and his touches. I used to run to the bathroom and stay in there until my dad or Susan got home from work. He made me hate myself; feel ugly and unworthy of love. I never stopped fearing him even when he stopped, and I never stopped having nightmares even when I moved out. Fear rapidly turned into anger then into blind rage.

I don't remember killing the walker Tim, I completely blanked out, and when I finally calmed down I felt everyone's eyes on me. The walker's face was on mush; his neck to his groin was riddled with my stabs. I felt myself covered with gunk, no doubt pieces of walker. Grabbing its hands, I dragged the corpse to the fire and threw it into the flames. Finally I looked at everyone; they all stared at me like I was a monster except Daryl whose face was blank. Eli, Caleb, and Sarah wake now, stared at me horrified.

I walked past them not saying a word; no one spoke to me, no one got in my way. I went straight to the quarry. I heard footsteps from behind, maybe it was Daryl I didn't turn to check. I barely recognized my reflection, but covered in walker can do that to you. I saw Daryl in the water's reflection holding some clothes in his left hand.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." I spoke hoarsely.

"I explained to them what was going on so they wouldn't think you were crazy and kick you out. They understand, but worried about you."

"Alright."

"Let's get you cleaned up." He sat down close to the edge; he situated me so that my back was in his lap my hair in the water. He used a wet cloth to wash my arms and face. He brought shampoo with him and washed my hair. He was so gentle with me that I smiled.

"What you smiling about?"

"You're always taking care of me."

"You'd do the same." He gave me his small smile that I loved.

"Yea, I would."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 6**

**MaddyMarie1212, I wrote in here Evie speaking her mind to Shane for you. :) Hope you find it funny/awesome.**

**Glad you're loving it Pinkzebralove.**

**Thanks for all the people following and favoriting! I love your faces!**

**A little warning, Daryl/Evie naughty bits near the end. It was my first time writing anything naughty so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

After Daryl helped wash my hair, I changed into the clothes we had brought along with him. I felt better being clean again. He gave me a kiss and then we headed back up to the camp. I felt everyone's eyes on me again but they didn't look at me like I was a monster, this time they looked at me with pity and I didn't like it.

I already felt pretty pathetic because Daryl was always swooping in and taking care of me, though I really liked seeing that side of him. He only was really that sweet with me, he was decent to my brothers. He avoided children and Sarah. To everyone else, he just needed the smallest excuse to jump down their throats, Shane especially.

"Evie, could we talk to you?" It was Caleb with Eli right beside him. Where ever one went, the other was not too far behind followed by trouble. However they just looked at me with sad green eyes, their trademark mischievous smiles gone.

"Yea." I nodded and followed them to the edge of the woods. Daryl stood near acting like our bodyguard.

"Is it true, what Daryl said about Uncle Tim?" Eli asked.

"Yes, it was."

"Then we're happy the basterd is dead." Caleb said anger written all over.

"We wish we were the ones that killed him." Eli said.

"No, boys, it's over now. Besides if I wouldn't let Daryl kill him, I definitely wouldn't let you two do it. Now the matter is over and I would prefer not to talk about it anymore, ok?"

"Alright." They said at the same time.

"We don't blame you for what happened to mom, Sarah does, but she's an idiot."

"I understand her blaming me. I blame myself."

"Well don't, talked to Daryl about that too, we agree with him. If you were here, you might have died too. We need you; you and Sarah are the only family left."

"And like hell, we're looking up to Sarah for answers; we'd be killed in a week."

"A week is stretching it, more like a day."

"An hour?"

"Alright, you two, I'm here. I will not leave you alone to the wisdom of Sarah." I wrapped them both in a hug.

"By the way, she's gotten over Daryl; she likes Rick now, though he's married. Every time he speaks, Sarah looks at him like he's God or something."

"Now a married man, she'd had better luck with Daryl." I laughed.

"I don't know, Evie. From the looks of it, no other woman exists to Daryl." Eli smirked.

"And not to be awkward or anything, but my sis, you are a babe." Caleb joked.

"You're right, that wasn't awkward at all." I smiled sarcastically.

"You're a freaking warrior princess! Every dude here has the hots for you. You could walk through camp covered in blood and you'd still look like you were a model on the catwalk!"

I busted out laughing for the longest time. Leave to my boys to cheer me up, "That's enough of you two. Let's get back to work." We hugged once more then went separate ways.

"Jim's been bit, so Rick decided we're heading for the CDC. I think we should just shoot him and Andrea lost Amy, won't let anyone touch her. She just sits there crying over the body, any minute it's going to come back as a geek. It's a fucking time bomb, but ain't no one listening! " Daryl said coming up behind as I grabbed a body. We walked side by side loading bodies on the truck bed to bury them

"That's her sister, Daryl. What would you do if it were Merle? What if Merle was bit, you'd hold out hope for a cure for the CDC."

"Merle ain't stupid, he'd make me shoot him or he'd shoot himself. " He grumbled.

"Well don't do anything rash. No trying to kill Jim."

"He already tried," Shane said, "You're wonderful boyfriend tried to bury a pick axe in Jim's head."

I gazed at Daryl who gave me an ashamed look. He turned away and loaded another body.

"He won't do it again." I said grabbing a body.

"He can't do wrong, can he? He tries to kill your friends, and you stick up for him. Maybe you should've chosen someone who's not a psychopath." Shane spat.

"And pick someone who's a narcissistic ass?" I asked looking at him, "I don't like you Shane, I never have. You make me feel uncomfortable and your voice gives me headaches. I don't find you the slightest attractive, plus I think your ears are gross to you out."

Shane looked so pissed, it made me laugh aloud, "You wanted to know that day in the woods why I liked Daryl. He's a good man; no one sees it, he doesn't even see it, but it's true. Don't worry; it's going to be obvious to everyone else soon. They'll see you for what you are, and they'll see Daryl for the man he is."

"And what exactly am I?" He snapped getting in my face. I felt Daryl tense up behind me; I knew he was ready if Shane even laid a hand on me. I'm just surprised he didn't jump in when Shane got in my face. I didn't want them to fight, Shane would fight dirty and Rick no matter what would be on Shane's side. Shane could do no wrong.

"I can see it, in your eyes. You're a monster who's waiting to break loose. I know when I see one, once you see a monster, you can always recognize them." His eyes, like my Uncle's, were cold, black. They were like looking into the eyes of a shark when it was about to attack. They were dead inside.

He looked like he really wanted to hit me but I stayed there looking him back with a blank face. We stood there for a moment just staring none blinking. It was like a staring contest, we were both waiting for you would look away. It was Shane who spat in my direction and walked off.

"Dude, that was like the most epic thing you've ever said." Eli joked.

"I liked the bit she said about his ears." Caleb laughed.

"Thanks, I've wanted to get that off my chest for a while." I laughed and grabbed another body.

"Hope you don't have anything to say to us. I think I would cry if you gave me the look you gave Shane. That was a freaking death glare. You got to teach me how you do it."

"The Bowen death glare!"

"I think I might be immune to it." Daryl joked no longer tense. I felt proud that he didn't jump in to start a fight.

"Oh wise one, teach us your ways. Let's us be your padawans." They begged at the same time.

"I'm sure there are other things you're not immune to up my sleeve."

"Eww, Evie, we do not want to know. Just eww!" Caleb grimaced.

"Besides Daryl is too strong to be tempted by your womanly wiles." Eli said.

"Really? Whatcha want to bet on it? I am the warrior princess, remember." I joked throwing another body on the trunk.

"That's all of them, let's go bury them. Though I think we should burn them and be done with it." Daryl grumbled.

Daryl and I hopped in the truck and drove to a field where several holes were already dug. Everyone came to the field where we held the small funeral. Eli and Caleb carried Susan to her grave. Their smiles before gone replaced with tears. The three of us said a pray and did our best to give her a Catholic burial. I placed her rosary around her neck, then Eli, Caleb, and I buried her.

"I didn't know you were Catholic." Daryl uttered.

"Yea, we got it from our dad. We didn't go that often to church, but we did our best."

"Where's your necklace thing?" He asked about the rosary.

"I keep it in my bag; I haven't worn it since I was eighteen. The boys keep theirs wrapped around their wrists and Sarah always wears hers around her neck."

"Do you have your dad's?"

"No, he was buried with his along with a bottle of Guinness." I laughed.

"He drank?"

"He was Irish, of course he drank." I giggled. Daryl chuckled. Side by side we went back to the camp behind the group. He took my hand in his as we walked.

"It's strange seeing you be affectionate in front of them." I said.

"Weird for me too. I'm actually new to relationships, never really had one. Never wanted one. Just because I'm nice to you and your brothers, doesn't mean I have to be to them. Rather they were gone."

"Why did you and Mere join if you didn't like being part of a group." Daryl pulled his hand out of mine and distanced himself a bit.

"It's none of your business." He said chewing on his thumb. Now we were in the field alone, the group already at the camp again.

"I let you in on everything that's ever happened to me, and you clam up because of a simple question?" I asked hurt, annoyed.

"Just because you shared doesn't mean I have to!" He snapped.

"It was just a little question. I wasn't asking about your childhood or how you got those scars!" Daryl glared me in the eyes before walking off.

"Daryl, come back. I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone" I ran over and grabbed his arm, he didn't fight me off. He still gave me his meanest look.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask again until you're ready. I avoid asking you about your past. I didn't think that the question would bother you. Forgive me, please." I asked. Daryl seemed to think about it and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it." I mumbled.

"I forgive you, alright." He grumbled. We walked back to the camp, but this time we didn't hold hands.

The group was gathered around in the middle of the camp where we usually made fires and ate. They were talking about the CDC and that we were living in the morning. Shane said that he trusted Rick and that we should trust him well. Shane gave everyone a convincing look, when he got to Daryl and I he glared.

"Thank you, Rick, for coming back with all those guns. We all would've died if it hadn't been for you. I was about to be bitten and you saved me." Sarah said in her best distraught voice. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him mesmerized. I tried to keep the laughter hidden, I saw in the corner of my eye Daryl and the twins smiling. The look Lori gave Sarah, like someone had just slapped her, caused the four of us to abrupt with loud, uncontrollable laughter. We knew everyone was looking at like we were crazy, in fact it made us laugh harder. Rick and Carl seemed to be the only ones to find it amusing besides us.

"Sarah, how could you," Eli forced out between laughs, "you're going to break Daryl's heart."

"You should be ashamed Sarah, Rick's a married man." Caleb giggled, "Homewrecker."

"Alright that's enough at of ya'll. Go start packing!" Shane snapped coldly. We stopped laughing after a while and went on to our tents. Sarah sending me death looks the whole time but she refused to speak to me.

I shoved everything I owned into my duffel bag and messenger bag. I knew we had to do something with Susan's things so I went through them. She had a family album that I set aside but her clothes I gave to Carol who had always been the same size. Sarah wasn't pleased with me giving away Susan's clothes. However she didn't want to carry them around. I rolled up Susan's sleeping bag to take back to Dale.

"Hey Dale, here's Susan's sleeping bag, you let her have it." I mumbled.

He took it from me carefully, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I choked out, "It's already hard. Sarah doesn't even want to look at me."

"She'll come around. It's expected, she just lost her mother and she needs to blame someone. It's not right that she's blaming you, but it's a natural thing when you lose someone you love." He said in a kind voice.

"I know." I whispered, "How's the RV doing? You think it can make the trip?" I had to change the subject, I built some pretty tall, think walls to keep myself from trusting others or crying and Dale had a look that made the walls almost want to crumble. Maybe it was because he was so much like my father.

"I honestly don't know. I need more gas and radiator hose that's for sure." He replied.

"Siphon out of the school van. Maybe the van's radiator hose might match the RVs or could be a temporary replacement."

"You sure?"

"Yea, just let me get some things out of it. Do you mind if they could stay in the RV? It's my bows and arrows."

"Of course, but you will you ride with? You can of course ride with me, in less you prefer to ride with Daryl?"

I gave him a smile, before the little argument we had earlier I would've said yes, but I was still mad at him. Everything was going awesome, I let him in and he didn't reject me for my hideous past. He comforted me and took care of me. Then I ask him just a simple little question and he's back to Grouch mode.

"I'll ride with you if you don't mind. Eli, Sarah, and Caleb can too right?"

"Of course, I don't mind at all." He gave me a big smile.

"How's Andrea?"

"She's still distraught in the back of the RV." He frowned, "I told her that since my life died she and Amy was all I cared about, but You, Sarah, and the boys are like my kids as well. I'm sorry about what happened to Susan."

"Thank you Dale, that's means a lot." I smiled and gave him a hug. I then went off to unload the van so the mean could trip it. Inside I found my sketch pad and my art set that had been in there before the world turned to crap. I went over by the fire pit and started to draw Daryl with his crossbow.

"I heard you're letting Dale strip your van?" Rick said.

"Yea, it's for the group and I never really liked driving it anyway." I said not looking up from my drawing.

He nodded shifting from one foot to the next like he was nervous.

"You didn't come over to talk about the van, did you?" I looked up at him, smiling.

He smiled, "No, Just wanted to apologize for the day I grabbed you when Shane was holding Daryl and ask you if you're doing alright. I heard you lost someone. Also how you're coping about your uncle."

"You're forgiven, I'm doing fine, and I'm coping fine. Don't worry I'm not psyhco who's going to start attacking people. I'm not going to hurt Carl, if that's what you really wondered about."

He smiled again, "Very observant, just making sure you're ok, stable."

"I am as stable as one can be in this mess. I would never hurt Carl or the other children. If we were ever being attacked, I would protect him alongside you."

He nodded, "Then I'm glad to have met you and you are part of the group."

"Thanks, oh by the way have you seen my dog?" I haven't seen Ceb all day.

"I think I saw it with Daryl."

"Thanks." I was a bit worried with talking to Daryl, though he said he forgave me, I feel like he really didn't. He avoided me since we started packing barely saying two words to me. Going over to his tent I saw him sitting in the door cleaning his crossbow with Ceb at his feet.

"Hey." I said.

"What do you want?" He replied not looking up from his crossbow. I sat down beside him not caring the look he gave me.

"What's wrong? You said you forgave me, can we put the matter behind us and act like we did before the stupid spat."

"I ain't mad at you." He said chewing on his thumb.

"Then why so cold, Grouch." He shrugged and continued to chew on his thumb while avoiding looking at me.

I reached up, pulled his thumb away and made him look at me, "What's the matter? You can talk to me."

"I'm mad at myself. Shouldn't have gone off over a stupid little question. You shouldn't have said sorry, I should have."

"Well you're forgiven." I smiled kissing him gently. He gave me a sweet smile.

"Why? I was mean."

"Sharing a terrible past is hard. You don't want people to reject you for it and if it don't bring it up it's like it never happened. I never told anyone what really happened with my uncle or that fact my mother said she regretted me. I was worried when I told you that you would push me away, disgusted. It took me a lot of courage to tell you, and when I did I felt so much better. Just because I shared, doesn't mean you're ready yet. But when you are, I'll be there. I won't judge or be disgusted. I won't hate you or want you to leave."

He was silent, thinking about my words, "I want you to let me in, Daryl, but I'm not going to force my way in. I want you to let me in."

He leaned in and kissed me for several minutes, not his normal rough kisses but sweet, gentle kisses. That was who he really was, a gentle man. He pulled away making me pout a little. He chuckled.

"You all packed for the trip?" He asked.

"Yea. Sleeping in the tent with Sarah tonight is going to be awkward. The whole time packing she gave me the evil eye." I sighed.

"Just in here with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"You slept in the same bed with me before." He grinned, "You didn't like it or something?"

"Sleeping with you was fine. You're really warm." I smiled, "They're stripping my van, so I need a ride. You want me to ride you…I mean **with you** tomorrow." I stammered blushing.

"Sure, I would love it if you rode me…I mean with me" He grinned wider making fun of me. I swatted at his arm but he caught my arm kissing my hand.

"I forgot to tell you how much I liked what you said to Shane. His look was pretty priceless." He smirked.

"It was, wasn't it? I mean everything especially the bit I said about you. You're a good man."

"No I ain't. I'm a dumb redneck." He frowned.

"Yes, you are. You're not dumb either, a redneck yes, but not dumb. You act reckless sometimes, but you're very smart. You have to be intelligent to hunt and track. There were other things I wanted to say to him about you, but I didn't"

"Like what?" He quirked a brow leaning close to me eager to what I had to say. He was tense beside me, probably scared or maybe even excited.

"I was going to say how much more attractive you are than him and how you have a cute butt."

"You don't know that I have a cute ass, you've never seen it."

"I can tell by your jeans. You really know how to pair of jeans." I pinched his butt making him jump.

"I do not understand you girl." He started chewing on his thumb again, "You're pretty enough to be a model, yet you love bows. You're obviously educated, by the way you talk. You could have anyone yet you stick around me. Why?"

"I like you and being around you. I like your amazing eyes and your rugged, bad boy exterior. I like how sweet you are with me and my dog even though you're a hermit. There are so many things I like about you but those are the main ones."

"So you like bad boys?" He grinned leaning back on his hands staring at me.

"Never dated a bad boy, never really liked them. I've only every dated one man my whole life."

"What was he like?"

"He was the exact opposite of you." I laughed, "His name was Gregori. I knew him since I was twelve. He was like a typical surfer dude with wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and always wearing spray on tan. He was always going on about his hair or his clothes more than a teenage girl. He was dramatic like one too, one day he kept going on about how everyone was against me and the world didn't get him, he kept whining about all kinds of stupid stuff. Tired of his whining, I handed him a tampon and some Midol."

Daryl burst out laughing, "What he do after that?"

"Yelled at me a bit. He always liked to put me down. I don't know why I dated him for so long, or why I even agreed to marry him."

"Why did you break up?"

"Caught him cheating, he yelled at me making it sound like I was the terrible person who made him cheat. He called me a frigid bitch and several other names. I wasn't as open with him as I was with you."

"Well, Greg sounds like a little pussy. If we had met before this shit started, I would've beat his pansy ass then threw you over my shoulder and shown you how a real man does it."

"Really?" I quirked a brow and smiled seductively, "You're right about the pansy part. I tried to teach him how to use a bow once, he held the string wrong and it skinned his finger. He busted out crying and threw up when he saw the blood. It was only a tiny scrap that healed in a day."

Daryl laughed, "So I could've taken him?"

"He would've talked a big game but as soon as you hit him, he would've start crying and begging you not to hurt his face."

"Little bitch." Daryl spat then looked up and grinned, "You got me now, and I ain't no bitch."

"That's right, I'm your Bow." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead and held me close, "My bow."

* * *

Dinner was quiet and small. The people from the run didn't bring any food back so we only had a few bites each; the children got the bigger servings. We didn't have any more food, maybe we could stop somewhere on the way to the CDC but everyone doubted it. We'd be getting closer to the city which meant more walkers, more danger. We would have to tough it out until he got to the CDC, hopefully we'll be safer there.

No one talked, we just ate in silence the only noise was the cackling of the small, dying fire. I sat beside Daryl legs touching. Every so often we would smile at each other. Eventually we got up from the group without talking and we to his tent. My sleeping bag was now in his tent but unzipped with his laying onto of it, I didn't do arrange them like that so I knew Daryl had to.

I took off everything but my panties and shirt and crawled under. Immediately I was engulfed by Daryl's smell. It was a nice manly musk that I felt myself melt to. I pulled the sleeping bag closer to my face enjoying the scent of Daryl when I felt him wrap his arm around me.

"Don't steal all the cover, woman, I don't want to freeze." He tugged the bag out of my grasp to cover him better.

"I wouldn't let you freeze; I'd keep you warm with my body heat." I giggled snuggling back into him.

"Don't do that!" He groaned.

"Or what?" I teased arching my butt into his groin.

"Or you'll regret it." He growled. He grabbed my hip, his fingers digging into my skin. It stung, but I liked it.

"What's the big, bad Grouch going to do?" I asked in an innocent tone looking back at him, Daryl's eyes were darker, glazed with lust. It sent shivers down my spine making me gasp. He looked deadly sexy.

"You're such a tease you know that, don't you." He whispered lowly.

He turned me on my side and went over me kissing me with an aggressive passion. My toes curled, a fine sheen of sweat covered my body, and I was going crazy. He trailed kisses down my lips to my neck to my collarbone. He bit my collarbone then licked the bite. He removed my shirt throwing it off to the side and nibbled down to my breasts. He held each in his hands, seeming to weigh my 34 C breasts. Finally he took one of the dusty pink nipples in his mouth and sucked while pulling on it with his lips. My nipples were always so sensitive, easy to bruise, I'm sure a hard look from Daryl would bruise them. So the simple sucking action sent me over.

"Well that was easy." He laughed.

"Shut up." I moaned pulling his hand back to my breast. He laughed against it before taking the second nipple in his mouth; he played with the first rolling it with his fingers then pinching it. I didn't cum again from his attentions to my breasts but he certainly had me moaning like crazy. I held his head to him and arched further into his mouth.

I felt hand slide down my stomach slowly, teasingly. Just when his fingers got the top of my panties he stopped and held them there while he teased my breasts. I tried wiggling, hoping they would go further south but he only laughed.

"I'm the tease?" I breathed. He chuckled against my breast; his hand went into my panties but stopped right before my wet center. I moaned pouting at him causing him to laugh again. I reached down to shove his hand on me or at least his fingers inside but he grabbed my hands holding them above my head. He took my shirt and somehow tied my hands together and drove his knife through the shirt, avoiding my skin, into the ground not caring the he just ripped a hole into the bottom of the tent.

"I want to tease you nice and slow until you beg me to stop, but I ain't gonna fuck you tonight. You'll have to wait. Tonight I'm gonna make you cum by using my fingers and mouth." He whispered into my ear. I pouted that we weren't going to have sex, I wanted to so bad. The proof was in my soaking wet panties. Seeing my pouty lips, he kissed them rough before licking my bottom lip.

Daryl went back to kissing going further south with his kiss. He teased my breasts again making me moan and wiggle against him. He would groan and hold down my lips giving me a play stern face. When he got to my belly button, he kissed around it then stuck the tip of his tongue in causing me to thrash under him giggling like crazy.

"Stop that!" I squealed. He hushed me, smirking and went back to kissing my belly until he got to my thighs. There he got up and kissed my foot to my knee and trailed kisses to the inside of my pale thighs. When it got to my clothed, wet center he went to the other foot and did the same reaching my center again. I hissed through clenched teeth as he kissed around my covered slit without touching it and kissing it. He looked up into my eyes when he finally kissed my slit. I thought I was about to cum then staring into his cloudy, lust filled eyes while open mouthed kissed my sex.

"Damn it!" I moaned wiggling again against his face. He chuckled touching my center, sending vibrations through my body.

"Please Daryl no more. Stop teasing me and fuck me please." He shook his head still between my thighs, his nose swiping across me.

"Damn you!" I hissed and bucked my hips. He held them down and got back to teasing again. He gave me painfully, slow licks over my panty clad sex, each time stopping and pressing the flat of his tongue against my clit, holding it there for a second before going in for another evil lick. I was so close to cumming again but with his snail's pace I wouldn't be able to soon.

Daryl hooked his fingers under panties and pulled them down while looking me right in the eye. God, I hated him at that moment, yet I wanted him so badly. I take back everything about him being a good man, he was a freaking cruel man who was making me so wet.

He pulled my legs wider and took a moment to look at me, "God, you're every man's fantasy. Nice, soft lips perfect for kissing and sucking dick, beautiful tits with cute little nipples, and a pink little pussy."

Embarrassed being so exposed I hid my face in my arm and blushed. I wasn't too experienced with sex; in fact I was terrified of sex, all because of my perverted uncle. I never was too intimate with Gregori; we had sex two or three times. It was nothing passionate or kinky, if he ever brought up the idea of tying me down I would've freaked out, but with Daryl, I trusted him completely. I knew he would never hurt me intentionally. I enjoyed being vulnerable to him, something completely new for me.

"Look at me." He commanded softly and I looked at him immediately, eagerly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He caressed my face softly, his face concerned. Did he think I was hiding because I wasn't enjoying his teasing? He could put his hand between my legs and feel that I was freaking loving every torturous second of it.

"No, please don't stop." I pleaded. He gave me a devilish grin before digging through a bag.

"I don't want you to wake up everybody in camp." He took my chin in his hand and with gentle fingers squeezed my cheeks making me open my mouth. He stuffed one of his rags in, before Daryl, this would have scared me as well, but with Daryl I grew wet with excitement.

"Don't spit it out." He ordered smirking going back between my thighs. He was about to lick but stopped suddenly to smirk at me.

"Do you want me to kiss your pink pussy?" He asked gravelly and smiled when I began nodding my hand frantically.

"Alright then." He chuckled and began kissing around my slit making me squeal into the gag. I felt him smile against me and then he kissed my slit from the bottom to my clit. He gave me an open mouthed kiss against my clit making me cum violently.

"Damn girl. You're so sensitive; you must've not gotten any in a long time." Or not much at all, I thought.

I was still shaking with the aftershocks when he stuck his tongue inside making me wail. I wanted to grind his face but Daryl thinking I would and had a firm grip on my legs. He fucked me with his tongue alternating from going fast to snail. I hate to admit it, but Daryl almost had me crying. Tears welled up in my eyes but they didn't fall.

He pulled his tongue out making me moan out sadly and replaced it with a finger, "Tight as hell. I might lose a finger."

He mouth went to my little bud sucking hard while drilling me with a finger. I though one finger was awesome, then he added a second and began to curl them hitting my G stop, I was in fucking heaven. Cloud nine. I saw stars has Daryl made me cum over and over.

When I finally got back, Daryl was covered in sweat panting hard covering my mouth looking down at me panting. He looked really sexy, and a little dangerous.

"Damn it, Bow." He smirked, "You squirted and started screaming your fucking head off. I covered your mouth the best I could, but someone probably heard. Best get decent in case." He pulled his knife out and untangled my hands. He apologized for ruining the shirt, but I really didn't care. How could I be mad when he just sent me on an ecstasy trip? Carefully he pulled one of his shirts over my hand pulling my arms through. He slid a pair of his boxers on me and placed me between the sleeping bags.

Just as he crawled under with me and turned off his lantern, the tent was unzipped by a very angry Shane and worried Rick. Thank God Daryl dressed me quickly knowing someone would come along.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Daryl growled.

"What the fuck are **you** doing?" Shane repeated also growling.

"Why did Evie scream?" Rick asked calm.

"She had a nightmare. She's fine. Ya'll can leave." He said pulling me close to his chest hiding my flush face.

"Whatever." Shane spat and left. Rick stood there for a moment, not really believing us but he zipped the tent and we heard him walking away.

"You ok?" He kissed my hair holding me close.

"I'm awesome." I sang quietly. He chucked softly and squeezed me.

"Never had a girl react like that. Sure made a girl cum before, but six times?"

"Technically you're the second man I've been intimate with. Gregori and I had sex but he did any of those things you did. It was just sex, plain boring sex. If he tried to tie me up like that, I would have ran out screaming." I mumbled sleepily.

"Did you mind me tying you?"

"No, I liked it. I trust you." I was getting sleepier by the second, "Goodnight Daryl."

"Goodnight Bow."

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and give me any ideas you think Evie and Daryl or other characters should do. I like hearing your opinions. Tell me your favorite part. I'll start writing the next chapter tonight and hopefully have it up in two or three days. **

**I'm thinking about writing a Boondock Saints fanfic. If ya don't know what that is, trust me, watch it. It has the man who plays Daryl, Norman Reedus in it and he's got an Irish accent. Sexy, I know. If the Irish accent didn't sell ya, maybe this will. You see his butt! That's how I (Evie) know he has a cute one. Let me know if you will want to read it. Though I'll probably post it anyway because the story won't leave my head. **

**Btw if you're curious of who Evie was modeled after, look up Katie Mcgrath, she plays Morgonna in Merlin.**

**Until next time my dears! Review! Please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you again, Pinkzebralove, there's so more naughty smutness in this chapter too. **

**I wanted to make the chapter longer but I'm about to pass out and I haven't put anything up in several days. Also Evie/Daryl's first time is in third person because it felt kinda awkward to do it in Evie or Daryl's point of view. Also Daryl is a virgin because I heard a interview of Daryl Reedus saying if Daryl ever had a romantic interest, he would play Daryl off as a virgin. **

**Please enjoy!**

I was woken up from being shaken at dawn by a full dressed Daryl, "Come on Bow. We're about to start packing up and hitting the road."

I reluctantly crawled out of the sleeping bags; I was having some of the best sleep I've gotten since all the madness happened. My body felt rejuvenated, I felt at that point I could do anything. I also felt sexy just wearing Daryl's t-shirt and boxers. The most likely had something to do with what Daryl's sweet torture last night.

He was sitting at the edge of the sleeping bags lacing up his boots, I couldn't help myself and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard him chuckle and he turned to kiss me, "How'd you sleep?"

"Awesome." I whispered somewhat still sleepy.

"I slept great too." He said, "Brought your stuff from your tent so you could change." All of my things lay in one corner of his tent. I crawled over and pulled off my shirt. Though they did not hurt, my breasts were covered in tiny bruises. I turned to Daryl so he could see, a big grin popped up on his face. I turned back and got dressed handing back his shirt and boxers which he shoved into his bag.

When I was all dressed, Daryl took my bags and put them on his trunk along with his and a few other bags which he said later were my brothers. We rolled up the sleeping bags and then took down the tent together throwing it on the back. After we were done loading up, Rick and Shane wanted to speak to us before we left. Morales and his family decided to leave for Birmingham. I picked up Eliza giving her a hug and a kiss and then Louis. I hugged Morales and Miranda then hopped in Daryl's trunk followed by Ceb and Daryl.

"Now you don't shit in my trunk, Ceb, or you'll be on the back with our stuff." Daryl said pointing sternly at the dog. Ceb buried his head into my lap.

"Don't worry Ceb; the big meany weany Grouch wouldn't do that to you." I said scratching his head.

With a grunt, Daryl started his car and we drove away from the camp. We drove for several hours before the caravan stopped, the RV radiator hose was acting up, and the school van's hose didn't match for they had to make do with the old one. Also Jim decided he wanted to be left behind.

Each of us went over to say our goodbyes; I was one of the last, "I always liked you, even though you didn't like to talk much." He said making me give him a sad smile.

"Could you sing for me?" He asked. I nodded and sang him _Deora Ar Mo Chroí _by Enya.

"Thank you." He grimaced, full of pain, "If anyone can change Daryl, it will be you. I know you can turn him into a good man."

"He already is." I smiled, "He and the rest got to see it. Goodbye, Jim." I gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on his cheek and went back to Daryl who stood stoned face.

We got back into our vehicles and drove off. I felt terrible for leaving Jim there, but we all knew the fever would have burnt him out any minute. I didn't want to be there when one of the men shot him in the head, I loved Jim. He was a nice man who was quite like me. He never caused trouble in the group and was always at Dale's side helping me out.

We passed a dollar store that I used to go in everyday for a Mountain Dew, with walkers in the parking lot. It made me think back when I had one last. Right, the day this all started. In fact, I remember I had one on my desk that I didn't finish. Foolish, but if I knew this was going to happen, I would stocked up on them. Mountain Dews were my addiction.

"What would I give to have a sip of Dew?" I spoke aloud.

"What would you?" Daryl asked.

"I'd give you a hand job if you got me one." I joked throwing him a flirty smile.

"Keep your hands to yourself unless you want me to wreck." He laughed, but he did look tempted.

"Can't go in there, Rick doesn't want us to make any stops until we get there. And that place had too many walkers for just one soda." He said.

"Not just soda! We could get food." I argued. I knew it was a stupid idea, I just wanted to tease Daryl a bit about the hand job.

"Can't risk it." He grumbled.

When he finally made it to the CDC, the sun was going down and all of us were starving, but the rancid bodies of dead walkers, and soldiers drove any thought of food out of our minds. The air was thick with flying bugs that surround the corpses and tried to get into our faces. Breathing was difficult; it was either through your nose, smelling the bodies, or with your mouth and risk it being invaded by the insects.

The doors to the CDC were barred and gated causing everyone to panic drawing walkers to us. I looked around for anything, an opening so we could pry our way in. Rick was beating on the doors begging for whomever, if there was anyone inside. In the corner of my eye, I saw a camera move, so did Rick.

"It moved." I said to Rick. The two of us started beating frantically at the door. Shane grabbed Rick and Daryl and the twins grabbed me around the waist taking me to the truck. Rick's screams, "You're killing us!" was bringing several walkers to our location. I thought maybe hope was gone after all until the gates opened shining light out. We ran inside, a lone man with a gun stood at some stairs.

"What do you want?" He asked eyeing each of us.

"A chance." Rick said out of breath.

"You all submit to a blood test, the price of admittance. Get whatever you can and quick. When those doors close they stay closed." He said.

Daryl, the twins, and I grabbed everything but the tent and sleeping bags off the back of the truck and ran back in with the rest of group. When all of us were inside, the man closed the door and led us to a room filled with chairs.

"My name is Dr. Edwin Jenner." He introduced. One by one we all gave a blood sample, no one really complained except Andrea, who said he could tell by if we were infected because we'd be running fevers. I didn't care, if giving a little blood kept my brothers, Sarah, and I safe then I'd do it.

I sat in the chair with Daryl behind me and placed my arm on the table and looked away, "Scared of blood?" Jenner asked.

"Nope, not a big fan of needles." I grimaced as the needle slide in my arm. It didn't hurt but it certainly grossed me out.

"You've killed geeks and gutted deer without flinching, but it's a needle that grosses you out. I can never figure you out, Bow." Daryl scoffed.

"That's the way I like it." I smiled at him.

"All done." Jenner said then Daryl sat down. He didn't flinch has the needle went into his arm. When Jenner was done with Daryl he took Andrea's blood. Andrea stumbled since we haven't eaten in about two days.

Jenner made us some delicious pasta and broke out the wine. Dale went around pouring wine in everyone's glass including Carl who tried it and thought it was disgusting. Dale looked up at me when he came here my brothers as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead Dale, we're Catholic and Irish; they've drunk wine before." Dale poured some in their glasses and Caleb gulped his down then looking back at Dale for more. He laughed and poured them another. Everything was going awesome, Daryl told Glenn he made to drink which was so funny. Rick made a toast to Jenner; Daryl yelled "Booyah!" then Shane had to kill the mood asking about the other doctors.

"Where are they, all of the doctors? I mean that's the reason why we're here, right?" He asked.

Jenner explained that most either left to be with the families or 'opted' out. It was so depressing and the way Jenner spoke made it even more. I took a long swing of rum. Glenn and the boys called Shane a buzz kill making me laugh. I haven't drank in so long the rum was already getting to me making me giggle at everything.

Jenner told us that we could have a hot shower so while we waited, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl and I were drinking and joking. T-Dog told me to sing an Irish drinking song; the four of us very drunk started dancing around like total idiots. Lori came in once to yell at us to shut up, when she left Daryl stuck his tongue at her and flipped her off.

Daryl then challenged me to a teasing game by sticking his tongue inside a whiskey bottle and sliding his tongue around the lid while looking at me in the eyes the entire time. Glenn and T-Dog was watching us go back and forth like they were watching a tennis match with the look of absolute concentration. I responded being over from my sit, letting all three look down my shirt as a reached slowly for a bag of Debbie cakes Glenn found in the kitchen. I picked up a Twinkie, gently squeezing the tip for a tiny drop of the cream and licked it off while eyes locked on Daryl sitting in front of me. I know sober the teasing wouldn't be at all sexy but to the drunken minds of men, I was Aphrodite. However I wasn't done, I slide the Twinkie between my lips and took a large bite and in the process got cream on my upper lip, and I licked off slowly causing the drunken three to groan.

"Hey you can all shower now." Carol said sticking her head in the door. The four of us jumped up and ran for the showers. The showers were individual so I had plenty of privacy. I let out a happy squeal when the hot water hit my face, I stood there enjoying the water for a moment then began scrubbing my body and washing my hair. There were razors; you cannot fully understand how much I missed shaving.

When I was finally clean shaven, I heard someone come up behind me. It was a very naked Daryl, this was the first time I've seen him fully naked. My jaw dropped slightly when I saw his hard length, eight inches of sinful deliciousness. He walked inside the shower with me pulling me close to his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I thought you've showered by now." I said kissing his jaw, his stubble tickling my jaw.

"I would have, but only three showers were empty. It me a while to find which one you were in, I saw several people's asses in the process." I giggled into his neck.

"Ain't funny. Had to run for my life from a drunk, naked Shane." His body shaking with laughter.

I grabbed a wash cloth and soap and began washing down his chest and arms, "Poor baby. Did the big, bad Shane scare you?" I said in a mocking tone. Daryl's smile went away giving me a glare that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were still shining happily at me.

"No, I ain't scared of that pretty boy." He grunted and pushed me against the shower wall kissing me roughly, his hands squeezing my butt cheeks hard pressing me against his hardness.

"Will you let me finish washing you, you're filthy." I croaked still affected by his kiss. He gave me a smirk and a nod; I washed every inch paying close attention to his hard member and sac, from his moans I could tell he was really enjoying it. After he was rinsed off, I washed his hair. He closed his eyes and practically purred as I gently scratched and massaged his scalp and neck.

"Daryl, I'm not done yet. It appears I've missed a spot." I purred in his ear after he rinsed his hair. As I got lower I kissed down his neck, chest, and to his stomach before settling on my knees.

"You better get to it then. We ain't leaving 'til I'm completely clean." He smirked. I pumped it a few times while looking up at him making him moan and then licked from the root up while massaging his balls. I twirled my tongue around the tip and tongued the tiny slit before taking as much I has I could in my mouth. Daryl tangled his fingers within my hair trying pushing unconsciously further down on him. I gagged but adjusted taking more. One hand stroked his shaft, the other hand massaging his sac.

"Fuck!" He groaned and pushed me away, "Don't want to cum in your mouth, got other plans."

"Then we best be getting to the room." I teased.

"I got you a surprise." He picked me up and gave me a kiss. He grabbed a robe from a closet bringing it around me, he wrapped a robe similar to mine around him and the both of us headed to our room.

"Close your eyes." He said. I gave him a teasing look before closing my eyes. He grabbed my hand placing something cold, metal in my hand. I gasped at the cold and gasped again when I saw it was a canned Mountain Dew.

"You found me a Dew?" I whispered. To my drunken mind, it was one of the most romantic things he ever could've done. He gave me a smirk as I popped it open taking a large gulp. I moaned enjoying the fizz and the sweet, cold taste.

"You owe me." He said.

"I think I repaid you in the shower…this something much better than a hand job." I joked. He gave me a low chuckle and a mischievous smile; he took the can of Mountain Dew and placed it on the bed side table. Suddenly I was slammed against his chest, looking up Daryl was giving me the most intense lustful stare making me swallow audibly. He looked like a hungry wolf and I was his prey.

"Maybe I want interest." He growled leaning into my neck biting me.

_Third Person POV_

Daryl was so glad his nervousness didn't show. Since the other night in the tent he'd been thinking nonstop about Evie, and all the things we wish we did that night and all the things he wants to do. He really didn't have sex with her that night was because he wasn't that experienced. At all. He only knew what to do that night because of porn and all the times Merle talked about his escapades. Of course he liked women before her, but he couldn't make himself trust them enough to get exposed in front of them like that, but not with Evie.

Evie was so different from any other woman he had ever met. She was beautiful, strong, nice, and made him go completely crazy with everything she did. She could be doing the simplest thing and Daryl could not help but stare at her. He didn't understand his feelings that he had. He was upset, agitated when she was gone. He was beyond pissed when someone hurt her or if he caught Shane checking her out. He felt his heart burst in his chest when she smiled at him and he felt heat shoot throughout his body when she quirked her brow at him and smirked.

All Daryl knew for certain was that he would protect her with his dying breath and do just about anything to make her happy like searching throughout the food storage to find her that last can of Mountain Dew. Oh, God Merle would say I whipped, He thought.

Now he had Evie pulled tight against his chest, she was looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes. A shade darker now, with excitement? Her lips parted slightly, maybe to speak, he didn't care right now; Daryl leaned down and took her lips with his own. His tongue invaded her mouth and fought with hers over dominance. Evie won by taking his and sucking on causing his entire body to tighten and making him groin. He had to have her and soon.

Daryl pulled away, "Take the fucking robe off now!" He demanded not giving her enough time before yanking hers off. She took the time to shove his off then they were back kissing and enjoying each other's bodies pressing together.

Daryl leaned down picking her up and bringing her legs around his waist then carried her to the bed setting her down like she was made of glass. His gentle demeanor was then tossed aside as he continued to kiss rough and tease her clit with his calloused fingertips. Evie was driving him insane with her moans and how she wiggled against his body. He lay beside her on the bed, still kissing, and stuck a finger inside her making her arch upwards. He waited a few seconds before adding a second; he curled both hitting her G spot every time.

"Do you like that?" He hissed nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes, oh God yes!" She moaned eyes closed. She was breathing frantically and grinding her hips into his palm.

"You're such a naughty girl." He chuckled, "Are you going to cum for me?" He sped up his fingers and rubbed the heel of his palm roughly over her clit.

"Y-yes, Daryl!"

"That's it, dirty girl; cover my fingers in your sweet cream. I want to lick it off." She moaned loudly, her body moving frantically, she was about to cum. Daryl pressed his lips against hers and moving his hand harder between her legs, then other hand teasing and tugging on her nipples.

She cam loudly but was muffled by Daryl's kisses. He didn't pull away until she stopped screaming and her body relaxed. He brought his fingers to his mouth sucking on each finger and groined.

"You taste like honey. Better than honey, I just want to bury my face in your pussy and keep eating 'til you beg me to quit." He said.

She said nothing but moan and pull him into a kiss. Daryl once again covered her body with his, and again he felt really nervous. What would she say when he told her he wasn't experienced, that he was a virgin? In his heart he knew Evie would never push him away, she didn't when she saw his scares or whenever he was cruel to her, but he couldn't shake the fear of her rejection.

"Daryl, what's wrong?" She asked concerned caressing his face tenderly.

"I've never did this before," He confessed, "When I said I made girls cum before, I lied." She didn't stopping caressing his face nor did she push me away. She didn't yell or look disgusted; she caressing his face and gave him a beautiful smile.

"You think that matters to me? It's doesn't, Daryl, I don't care if you're a virgin or been with tons of women, just treat me right." She kissed him again. Daryl, near his bursting point was so happy that he kissed her back with all his being. He gripped one of her thighs pressing her against his hard length making her moan again. The passionate kisses turned back into rough, frantic kisses with Daryl grinding himself into Evie teasing her further.

"Please take me, Daryl. I need you so bad, please." She begged against his lips.

"You feel what you're doing to me?" He asked, he caught on how she seemed to like his naughty trash talk, and he was rewarded with a sultry moan.

"Stop teasing!" She cried arching against him.

"You wet for me?" He brought his hand between them feeling her; oh she was more than wet for him. He couldn't help the cocky grin from spreading on his face.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He asked. Evie answered by grabbing his cock and sliding the head inside leaving Daryl to do the rest. Daryl slide in half way slowly then stopped to see her face, eyes closed tight, then slammed the rest of the way in making her eyes pop open.

"Dear God!" She moaned. Daryl groaned at the feeling of his dick surrounded by hot, wet heat. He could feel the urge to cum so refused to moan until the feeling was not as strong. His arms, that were keeping him from smothering Evie, were shaking violently. His eyes were closed tight, but opened them when he left her fingers running through his hair.

She looked absolutely beautiful lying beneath him. Her black curls were sprawled over the pillow. Her skin seemed to shine in the dim light and her eyes were luminous. Emotion caught in his throat when he realized what he saw in her eyes. Could it have been love? She was giving him the same look now as she wrapped her long, toned legs around his waist.

Daryl found the strength to move making her cry out sweetly. Music to my ears, he thought as he gave her more. He was gently as first before gaining confidence from her moans. He quickly sped up enjoying the noises she made, the clapping sound of the skin meeting, and the feel of her body wrapped around his.

"Oh my…God!" She moaned rocking her body to meet his, "Please…don't you dare stop!"

Daryl wasn't planning on it; he wished he didn't ever have to stop. He wanted to stay buried inside of her doing every position their bodies would allow. He wanted to take her on every single surface. He could die happily fucking her. If he believed in Heaven, her body would be his own personal paradise.

"Say my name." He growled.

"Daryl." She gasped.

"Again." Grabbing the headboard to slam harder into her. He was gritting his teeth holding the urge back. You ain't gonna cum 'til Bow does, He swore.

"Daryl!" She moaned. She grabbed at his back scratching down it, bring tiny drops of bloods to the surface. Daryl nearly cam then but he held out.

"Again!" He yelled hoarse. He didn't care if anyone heard.

He brought one hand between them rubbing her clit violently as he pounded her mercilessly. He bit down where her neck meets her shoulder, growling primitively. He wanted to leave his mark; he wanted the others to see. He wanted to show that Evie was his and his alone.

"DARYL!" Evie screamed as she cam. Her body flailed under him like a fish out of water. Her nailed dug further into his back tipping Daryl over the edge. He cam as he continued to fuck her without mercy growling like an feral beast still pinning Evie down biting her neck.

They were still not speaking until the breathing got back to normal. Daryl took his mouth away, somewhat embarrassed that he latched on to her like that and he let go of the head board. He rolled over to his side bringing her in his arms and studied her. He was nervous again, what would she say now. He knew she would think he was weird for biting her like that. He didn't even except himself to do it.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him before cuddling closer to him, "That was…wow!" She laughed.

"I did good?" He asked eager to hear.

"Good would be an understatement. I've never felt like that before." She replied nuzzling his neck, "Seems like someone really likes the kinky stuff."

"Yea, sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Don't be. It was amazing and you can do it any time you like."

"Really?"

"Definitely." She laughed and then gave him a kiss. She turned over and downed the rest of her Mountain Dew then went back to his side.

Daryl noticing her shiver pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her like a protective cocoon.

"I could get used to this." He said nuzzling her hair while he enjoyed her scent. She smelled like strawberries dipped in chocolate. He remembered he used the same shampoo. Great now I smell like a girl, he cursed to himself.

Looking down, he saw her fast asleep in his arms. It was a wonderful sight, he thought, and then Daryl too succumbed to sleep.

**I hoped you liked that. Please review, I like hearing your favorite parts and what you like. Also I'm open to suggestions. **

**In fact I actually want to ask your opinion. Do you think I should make Evie pregnant before the Hershel farm gets taken over by walkers. She is going to be separated from Daryl along with Michonne and Andrea. So after the eight months she'd be ready to pop and have the baby at Woodbury. Please let me know, I'm conflicted. And if you want her to be pregnant, should Daryl know that he's going to be a dad or does he get one hell of a reunion gift after they get back from Woodbury. **

**Review and tell me. Baby or no baby yet? **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around me. I forgot for the tiniest moment then I remembered my amazing night with Daryl. A blush crept onto my face we I thought about what an animal Daryl was. I never thought I would be into rough sex but Daryl changed me. It was quite a shocker for me to find out my big bad Daryl never been with a woman before, not that it mattered. In fact I felt honored to be the first woman he truly opened up to and to be the he made love to. Did what we do last night qualify as making love? No, it was something else, something primal.

I turned over in his arms to gaze at his rugged face. Daryl may not think so but I thought he was so handsome. I could barely keep my eyes off him; I loved everything from the little mole in the corner above his lips to his delicious blue-green hooded eyes to his sexy stubble and goatee. He was breathing desire to me. I wanted him from the very moment we saw each other on the highway.

"Whatcha lookin' at woman?" He grumbled sleepily. His eyes were still closed so I guess he could feel me staring or he woke up when I moved. Normally he was a heavy sleeper.

"Good morning," I kissed around his face: his nose, chin, jaw, forehead, cheeks, and lastly his lips, "I'm just admiring you, Grouch."

"Still don't understand why you like my ugly mug." He yawned.

"I still don't understand why you like mine," I teased, "and for the record I find you absolutely mouthwatering."

"I think the same 'bout you, and for the record if you ever call yourself ugly again, I'll spank you." He finally opened those beautiful eyes. I just loved his eyes, they seemed to change color. One minute they were green, the next they were blue, and when he was mad or turned on they were almost black.

"I might do it on purpose now." I smirked.

"Kinky aren't we?" He smirked back at me; he was propped up on his elbow on looking down at me.

"Says the man you bit me and growled like Ceb when a walker is around." I laughed and reached up to caress his face.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" His eyes once happy filled with worry and he turned my head to the side. I haven't seen the mark yet, but I didn't doubt that it was large and purple.

"No, everything you did felt amazing." I blushed.

"Damn, looks like a damn walker got a hold of you." He sat me up and brought me to a full length mirror on the back of the door and turned my head slightly so I could see the mark for myself. I was right, the mark that was where my neck and shoulder met was a dark purple. I could see the faintest impression of teeth marks. It was one hell of a hickey.

"It does not look like a walker." I teased swatting at his arm. He didn't seem to notice he was too busy looking at my naked reflection. I rolled my eyes smiling and blushing madly.

"I hope I don't sound like a pussy or anything but damn, girl, you are the finest thing I've ever seen." He began kissing my neck making me want him again. I could feel he wanted me too from the hardness pressed against my butt.

"Thank you, and you don't sound like a wimp." I laughed.

"You don't cuss much do ya?" He asked, "I've only ever heard you when you were pissed off."

"I don't like to, I was taught to be a lady." I said simply, "I went to a freaking all girl school and I was a stupid debutante."

"You were a debutante?" He turned me around with his eye brow quirked giving me an incredulous look.

"I really wanted to go to an art private school, but my dad didn't have the money. My grandma believed I was too much of a tomboy so she made a deal with me, if I went to etiquette schools and became a debutante, she would pay for my art school." I grimaced at the memory.

"What was is like?"

"It was like hell. I hated wearing dresses and the all-girl school was very old fashioned. They pretty much taught me how to be the perfect slave to my husband, but it was so worth it to go to art school. I loved drawing, learning new ways to paint, and the feel of molding clay between my fingers."

"Perfect slave?" He quirked his brow.

"They taught me how to cook, sew, take care of babies, and the most embarrassing, what is required of a wife. They were so old fashioned that one teacher actually said they wives do not speak to their husbands unless spoken too. They taught us that a women's place was serving her husband in any way he thought fit."

I hated that school with all my being; it was so archaic with its views on marriage. Don't get me wrong I would want a husband who would be the leader of the family, but I did not want to be his little slave who had no opinion. No, I wanted to be his partner, in everything.

Daryl pulled me back onto the bed with him, "I never thought about getting married."

"Why not?"

"Ain't no girl wants to marry my trashy ass." He mumbled chewing on his thumb.

"I think you have the makings of being a wonderful husband. You just need to realize what a good man you are first." I took his thumb away from his mouth so that I could kiss him. It was started to feel a bit awkward for him with us talking about marriage so I decided to put something else on his mind, I straddled him.

"Already want more?" He smirked.

"I think I'll always want more." I smirked back enjoying the feeling of his hard flesh against my wet center.

He didn't lose his hard on from earlier and I was still crazy wet. Instead of going through torturous minutes of foreplay, I slid down on his hard cock. The two of us moaned at the same time before Daryl placed his hands on my hips as I rocked against him. I was still very tender from last night so I felt my orgasm coming quickly, I scratched down his chest leaving viscous red marks. He responded by swatting my butt cheek making me moan.

"Ride that cock." He moaned bucking hard his hips into me. I threw my head back and cam with a loud wail. I heard Daryl hiss through his teeth as my nails still scratched down his hard chest. He pulled me down slightly so he could take a nipple in his mouth. How I loved it when he sucked on them! It sent more spasms throughout my body.

"Oh Daryl! Yes, baby, don't stop that!" I moaned. He sucked harder pinching the other while I ground my hips into his. At the angle I was leaning my clit grazed against his skin, I was already about to cum again. By the time, Daryl cam inside me, I was exhausted and my thighs burned. I lost count of the times I cam on top of him.

"Now I could really get used to that." He said trying to regain his breath. I laughed shakingly at him as I settled on his chest.

After sex with Daryl I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was enjoying the warm water on my face when Shane came in to brush his teeth. We didn't speak to one another. I was picking up my bag to leave when I felt Shane grab me and push me against the wall. What was this man's deal with pinning me against things?

"What the hell is that?" He growled looking at the mark. I thought it was well covered by my shirt; maybe my shirt slipped a bit when I bent down.

"Did you fuck that redneck?!"

"Why do you have to ask questions that are none of your business," He got closer to my face like he did out in the woods, "Please tell me you're not going to try and kiss me again."

"You'd like it." He smirked and pressed his chest into mine.

"Please spare me, there's no mouthwash around that I can find." What did I have to do to get this stupid, womanizing man whore to realize that I was in no way attractive to his big-eared creepy self? You'd think the all that I said to him that day at the quarry would make him leave me alone.

"I'm a way better kisser than that hick." He snapped still pressing against me.

"I doubt it, when it kissing me I melt in his arms. Daryl makes my toes curl with just a glance. Thinking about kissing you makes me want to gag Mr. I'm-God's-Gift-To-Women. If that's true, God really must have a sense of humor." Shane backed away from me and I could see scratch marks on his neck.

"Wow, Shane seems like you're getting no love. Lori scratched you up good; maybe you'll stay away from her and let her be with her husband." He looked up at me with a scowl.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I love Lori; I'm a better man than Rick." He yelled. I didn't say anything about love. What was this man's deal?

"Really you love her, but you're trying to get in my pants?" I laughed darkly, "You're one weird dude. Now if you excuse me, I got to get back to my man." He stopped me from passing him.

"I'll make sure your regret everything you said to me. I can promise you that." He growled.

"If you ever put your hands on me again, I'll break them." I hissed low, "I'm not a little bunny who going to be pushed around or beaten again. If try hurt my family or Daryl, I'll make sure you regret it. I can promise that it will be slow and so painful and when I'm done with you I'll leave you to the walkers."

Shane stepped back from me pulling away his hand giving me a shocked look. I held his gaze with what the boys called the Bowen death glare then I left. I felt invigorated even though I said the most horrible thing. I didn't like how Shane thought he could scare me into a corner so I wanted him to know that he couldn't.

I went into the room where Daryl was sitting on the bed looking at my sketch book, normally I would have been mad for someone looking at it but I was nervous. I wanted Daryl to like all that I've drawn and I was worried what he'd say when he found the drawing I had of him.

"What did you think?" I asked coming over to his side. He was looking at a drawing I did long before the world ended. It was a picture of the three headed dog Cerberus that I had named Ceb after. The dog stood in flames looking fierce and proud with a body in each mouth. Under its feet were piles on bodies waited to be judged in the afterlife.

"I like this one." He said looking up. I explained to him the mythology of the dog and how my Ceb was named after him. He seemed to really like hearing me talk about mythology, though every once in a while he would say how people were idiots to believe something.

"A dog named after another dog that kept the living out and the dead in, seems appropriate in these times. 'Cept our Ceb keeps the dead away from the living." He said to himself.

"Yea, I named him long before all this mess. We got him when my dad went blind; Ceb was a Seeing Eye dog. His original name was Jerry, but I didn't like it so I renamed him. He seemed to like his new name too. Isn't that right Ceb?" Ceb walked over happily and pawed at my lap, he was a big dog but when it came to Daryl and me, he was a giant puppy.

"Come on, Bow, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." He said after scratching Ceb behind the ears.

The two of us entered the kitchen where everybody else was eating. The twins and Glenn must have drank a lot last night because the three were groaning with hangovers. I ruffled their hair and kissed the back of their heads laughing quietly.

Daryl and I filled a plate with eggs and bacon and sat down next to each other. When he looked away to make fun of Glenn I stole a piece of bacon off his plate making Sophia and Carl laugh. He turned back to us with a confused look. He caught on when I took a bite out of the bacon.

"Hey woman, whatcha think you doing?" He scowled but he had a playful look in his eyes. He stole a piece of bacon from my plate and whistled. Ceb came over curious.

"Sit." Daryl ordered and the dog sat, "Be still." Ceb didn't move an inch even when Daryl placed the bacon on his nose. "Eat." The dog maneuvered the bacon off his nose and scarfed it down. Carl and Sophia laughed again and tried to do the same with eggs.

"You seem like you're in a good mood, what happened?" Eli asked holding his head.

"Nothing." Daryl said too quickly. Caleb and Eli gave him a suspicious look before turning to me and I avoided their eyes. Both seemed to catch on and let out a gasp.

"Chodail tú le Daryl!" Eli yelled laughingly which meant 'You slept with Daryl'. I'm glad he resorted to Gaelic, the language our dad taught us. Only the twins and I really knew. Sarah never was interested in learning.

Everyone looked up at his outburst; they didn't know we could speak another language, "B'fhéidir rinne mé. Sin fadhb?" I replied 'Maybe I did. That a problem?'

"Mar sin, tú dhá dhátú agus go léir? Conas a bhraitheann tú mar gheall air?" Caleb asked, 'So, you two dating and all? How do you feel about him?"

I stopped to think a moment; I cared so much about Daryl, more than I ever cared for Gregori. I was nervous just saying it even if it was in a language Daryl didn't understand. It would be the first time admitting my feelings aloud for him. Yes, the two of us showed we cared about each other, but never did we say how we felt aloud aside Daryl saying I was his Bow and that there was nothing I could do about it.

"Cúram mé mar gheall air agus táimid ag dul. Tá a fhios agam cares sé mar gheall orm freisin; is féidir liom a rá ag an mbealach Breathnaíonn sé ag dom." I said which translated, 'I care about him and we are dating. I know he cares about me too; I can tell by the way he looks at me.'

The boy nodded and went back to their breakfast, looking away from them I realized everyone's eyes were on us. All of them looked curious except Daryl, who looked at me with narrow eyes, he was suspicious about our conversation but I doubt he knew what we talked about.

"What was that all about? You said Daryl's name." Lori asked.

"We were talking about how drunk Daryl got last night. He was pretty crazy." Eli lied winking at me.

"Yeah, the guy yelled 'Booyah', remember?" Caleb added also giving me a wink.

They all gave us an unconvinced nod but they didn't say anything else. Daryl still watched me with narrowed eyes, "Don't worry Grumpy, I'll tell you the conversation later." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and went back to eating. I noticed him giving me glances every so often. I knew he was worried, poor Daryl though he would huff and puff he was still very self-conscious. I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze; it seemed to calm him down more.

Shane and Sarah walked in at the time, they were laughing and talking. I didn't like how Sarah was twirling a curl has she giggled at him. She moved on from Rick fast, but why did she have to start liking Shane? Why couldn't she like Glenn instead?

Shane seemed to enjoy her attention the narcissistic ass. He'd like anyone who was paying him complements, and Sarah as you have read when she likes a guy she can't shut up about how 'great' he is. He gave her charming smiles as she flirted. When she walked ahead of him to get breakfast I noticed Shane checking out her butt with a smirk. I wanted then to get up and rip his face off.

Lori and Daryl noticed Shane's gaze on my sister's posterior. Lori looked worried, whereas Daryl looked like he was barely holding back. I smiled at how protective he's became over my little annoying sister.

"Oh Shane, I had no idea how funny you were and how easy it is to talk to you." Sarah flirted.

"Thanks, Sarah, I like talking to you too." He smiled getting some powered eggs; the two sat down together and would look up at the two of each other often. I was about to gag.

"Ní féidir liom muinín é." Caleb whispered, 'I don't trust him.' Once again some others looked over to us. Daryl didn't give us suspicious looks; it seemed that though he didn't understand Gaelic, he knew what Caleb said.

"Ceachtar féidir liom." Eli replied, 'Either do I.' I nodded at them agreeing with them. I gave Daryl another reassuring squeeze before Dr. Jenner going straight to the coffee making.

"Hey Doc, I don't mean to slam you with question first thing…" Dale said hesitantly.

"But you will anyway…" Jenner said uncaring.

Andrea turned to him, and very dramatically, "We didn't come here for the eggs."

"Speak for yourself." Caleb replied getting a mean glare from them.

Everyone but Daryl looked up at Jenner curious, true we went there for safely and hopefully a cure, but what we really wanted was answers. As we all starred at him the air got so thickly intense, that you could have cut it with a butter knife. Jenner studied all our faces before talking.

"When you were eating come to the computer room and I'll answer all your question the best I can." Then just like that he left coffee cup in hand. Andrea, Shane, Rick, Dale, and Lori got up immediately following him but the rest stayed and ate. Daryl and I were the last to finish, but before we went off, Daryl pulled me into the walking cupboard.

"Open your bag." He said. I always kept my messenger on hand, all the precious things I had left stayed in there: my father's pocket watch, lucky lighter, and flask along with the compass, Swiss army knife, and canteen Glenn got him. A few books were also stuck in there: The Complete Brother Grimm's Tales, Complete Edgar Allen Poe, and Complete Hans Christian Anderson; my dad used to read them to us when we were children.

I opened the back and Daryl began stuffing snack bars, jerky, and chocolate bars in my bag, "So we have something to snake on tonight." He explained.

Then the two of us entered the computer room where everyone stood giving us impatient looks, I guess Jenner waited until everyone was in before he started to explain. Jenner showed us a video of a patient who was bitten and offered to be a test subject. We watched as the person's brain dead then rebooted.

"It restarts the brain." Lori said amazed.

"Only the brainstem comes back." Jenner explained.

"And it doesn't fully come back." Eli said, we all turned to him, "Only movement comes back; the brainstem regulates blood pressure, heart beat, and breathing. The hypothalamus also seems to come back, it explains why they only want to eat, but why only flesh."

"How you know all that?" Shane asked.

"It's elementary, my dear Watson." Eli spoke with a British accent, "I wanted to be a scientist."

"It's Walsh." Shane snapped, I barely head back laughter, guess Shane doesn't read Sherlock Holmes.

The next few minutes Jenner ruined all our hope of any other civilization or any clue how this madness started. Daryl came to me wrapping an arm around my waist and said how he was going to get drunk again. Dale then asked Jenner about a clock that was counting on; Jenner said when it got to zero the facility would run out of fuel. You'd think a big important building like a CDC would have solar panels on its freaking rooftop!

I didn't like how Jenner clammed up after answering Dale then left without saying anything else. VI, his nifty AI, told us that the facility would be decontaminated; I felt my heart in my throat then. I wasn't sure how it decontaminated, but I'm pretty sure I didn't want to find out. After Jenner left I jogged to Daryl and mine room and started packing all our clothes and belongings. I'd had a feeling we'd all be living soon.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked behind me, turning to him he was taking a big swing of whiskey.

"I got another bad feeling." I replied getting back to stuffing his clothes in his duffel bag, "We should be prepared to leave."

"I'm sure we can find another way to keep the lights running. We can go out a siphon gas like we did for the cars." He said wrapping his arms around me again and pulling my back to his chest.

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"What can I do for you to stop worrying?" Daryl took my ear lobe between his teeth and nibbled gently. I immediately relaxed against his chest, and the bad feeling in my gut was gone. Damn that man for driving every sane thought out of my head!

"That's not fair. You're too powerful." I murmured.

"I'm powerful? You can give me a hard on with just a look." He chuckled softy, "But while you're in my trap, how about you tell me what the boys and you talked about? And what language were ya'll speaking?"

"We were speaking in Gaelic or Irish, our dad taught us. They figured out that we did last night, and asked me what I felt about you." I said feeling him so tense in a second.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"I care about you so much." I turned around in his arms and took his face gently in the hands and caressed him. He looked down at me shocked but then gave me a tender kiss while holding me tight against his body. We were starting to take each other's clothes off when the lights suddenly went off.

"Damn it." He whispered against my lips, "One sec, I'll find out what's going on."

He stuck his head in the hallway, "Hey what's going on, things turning off?"

Jenner took Daryl's whiskey away, "Energy is being prioritized." He didn't stop walking and everyone began following him. The bad feeling came back sevenfold, I'm grabbed our stuff and called Ceb to follow. I made it just in time before a steel door closed behind me. Everybody was panicking and crying. Daryl looked like he was about to kill Jenner with the whiskey bottle.

"What's happening!?" I ran up to the twins, tears rolling down their eyes. They were holding onto Sarah who was between the two.

"This place is about to self-destruct!" Eli screamed.

"We're all going to die!" Caleb cried holding tighter onto the sobbing Sarah.

"No, we're not!" I ran up to Jenner, "Open those damned doors, my brothers and my sister are not going to die like this."

"It will be painless." Jenner pleaded.

"I never took the easy way out before, and I damn sure am not doing it now. I'm a Bowen, we don't stop fighting even when we think there's no hope, and we endure and fight on. We fight until no breath is left in our bodies." I said sternly, "If we won't to keep going, who the hell are you to decide for us. Let us fight as long as we can."

Jenner let out a sigh and typed into a small keypad, "The doors above are locked and there's nothing I can do about it." I nodded to him and grabbed our things before taking Daryl's hand and ran which my brother, Sarah, and dog in front of us. We all crammed ourselves in the elevator, all our eyes glued to the LED panel that indicated what floor we were on as if it speed up somehow.

When we got to the top floor, T-Dog, Daryl, and Shane wasted no time trying to break the glass. T-Dog threw a chair at it and Shane shot it but the glass didn't even have a scratch in it. I couldn't think of anything to help as I held my brothers. We were running out of time, when Carol opened her purse handing Rick a grenade.

Daryl ran over pushing us to the ground protecting us when heard the loud boom that shook the room. As soon as it was safe, Daryl grabbed us up pulling us out the whole and we ran to the vehicles. My brothers and Sister went to the RV, Daryl and I went to his trunk. He yanked open the door and shoved me in along with Ceb. When he got in he held us to the seat again as a protective shield as a bigger explosion shook the ground and filled the air.

We sat up looking at the explosion; it was over a hundred feet in the air raining bits of debris everywhere. From the trunk, windows closed, we could feel the heat. We almost died in that, all of us. A tiny part in my brain wished that I stayed, but when I saw the defeated looks on my siblings and on Daryl I knew I had to fight for them. I knew I would fight with my last breath for them.

I'm a Bowen; we fight with bow at our side, along with our family even when death breathes down our necks. Our family line has endured for centuries, there are legends that my family served King Arthur. The Bowens, the blessed family.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry about the long wait, Holiday and family stuff came up. I feel like this chapter majorly sucked, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow. **

The Blessed Family, that was one of the titles my family was given. The family has been believed to be blessed since my ancestor Fergus Bowen was supposedly blessed by the Celtic gods. They loved him because he was handsome, humble, and skilled with the bow so they blessed his entire line to have the beauty and archery skills of the Gods. They promised Fergus that our family line would endure.

Since being blessed Fergus fought in many battles, even with King Arthur if the legends hold true. Our family has survived famines, natural disasters, and many of wars. However none are facing what my family face today. Fergus never battled the Walking Dead like my brothers and I do every day. He didn't fear seeing his love ones become limping monsters who had the craving for flesh; I only pray that whatever gods blessed him would look after my family and my group.

Now my group, along with my family, is on our way to Fort Benning hoping for safety. We went to the CDC only to find one scientist who tried to keep us with him as it exploded. One of our group stayed unable to face the monster, I didn't really blame her. If it wasn't for my family or Daryl, I probably would have stayed. I felt bad that in the months we were all together, I never took the time to talk to Jacqui. I was always quiet and stuck to my family or Daryl; I spoke to her a few times and got along with her well but that was all.

I was riding on the back of Daryl's motorcycle my arms wrapped around Daryl's waist. I didn't like being so exposed on the bike also I never been a speed demon so every time he suddenly sped up I clenched my eyes shut and held on tighter. After a while I realized he sped up just so I would hold on close. Another thing I struggled with keeping myself cool, the vibrations of the bike was hitting all the right spots and it was driving me insane. This is why Daryl made me hop on this damn thing promising how I would love it and be begging to ride on it from now on. I really wanted to smack him when he started up and I let out moan making him smirk back at me.

Up ahead was a large traffic snare, seeing Dale's RV stopped Daryl and I slowed down next to his window. I let out of sigh, it was good for the engine to stop, and any minute there I was probably going to lose it. I would have to punch Daryl's smug face if I did. Who am I kidding?! I would have most likely to jump him and rip off his jeans. I let out a quite groan at the thought right into his ear. I heard him chuckle right as when stopped.

"You keep moaning in my ear and I'm gonna take you in one of those abandoned trunks." He said quietly. I groaned again, I was far too excited and his sexy raspy voice putting images in my head wasn't helping one bit.

"You think you can lead us through?" Dale asked from his window. Daryl just nodded and then we were off again but this time slower. Going slower still made the tingling sensation between my legs worse. I was never going to ride this thing again.

A little ways through the snare I heard the RV break down, I nudged Daryl who turned his head for a brief second before turning the bike around. It was the hose again, but it chose the right time to die. Being in the traffic snare did present some opportunities: food, clothes, gas, and of course a new radiator hose.

"Problem Dale." Shane asked with a condescending tone.

"Just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…well that was stupid."

I climbed off Daryl's bike and finally stood on my trembling legs. Daryl shot me a smirk that I wanted to slap and kiss off his face. He seemed to read my mind as he just chuckled at me before going over to an abandoned SUV and started to dig through its trunk. I went over beside him, ignoring the conversation taking place only a foot away. I could only think of how I was going to pull Daryl away to ravish me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Lori say, "This is a graveyard…I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"So having gas, food, and more clothes doesn't sit right with you?" I asked turning to her, "That's why Rick is in charge." I turned back to the trunk pulling out a shirt that looked like it would fit Daryl. It was a regular black button-up nothing fancy about it, but the short sleeves would be easy for Daryl to rip off. I held it up to him and he nodded with a little smile.

We splint up into teams to look throughout the cars. Sarah climbed on top of the RV with Dale, she didn't even bother looking at me; since the CDC if I ever got around her she would start screaming, she only really wanted to be around Shane. She climbed up there so she wouldn't have to work. The boys were digging through a big trunk that had a battery operated CD player, tons of CDs, and dead bodies. I let out a laugh when Ceb jumped in the back sit of the truck amongst the dead. The boys were trying to coax him out. I walked away not finding out if they got the stubborn K9 out.

I was digging through another car that had a lot of male clothing and bolts of either a box or a crossbow when I was pushed against the car. Turning my head, it was just Daryl, but I felt my temper rise because he scared me so bad.

"Admit it." He said in my ear. I felt the anger drain away replaced by my earlier dilemma, I was again super horny for him.

"Admit what?" I whispered. So many naughty images were going through my mind as he pressed me further against the car so I was trapped between the side of the car and his body.

"You're a bike slut." He chuckled. Heat spread throughout my body, I loved it when he talked dirty-the dirtier the better.

"Bike slut? Your bike didn't turn me on, Daryl. I have sex with you a few times and now you've got a big head."

"It didn't, did it? Maybe I should check to see how much it didn't turn you on, or maybe my big head?" He said pressing his pelvis into my butt. I wasn't the only one turned on.

"You're turning me into a sex crazed whore." I joked.

"You're turning me into a perv." He joked back.

"Ya'll are making me sick, come one man, we're supposed to be getting gas." I heard T-Dog behind us.

"Fuck you man, whatcha thinkin' you doin' by watchin' us. Thought I was the perv." Daryl grumbled pulling away and walking off behind T-Dog. I let out another sigh in relief; if T-Dog hadn't interrupted I would have raped Daryl then.

I was able to gather Daryl several bits of clothes that I stuffed into a duffel bag. Beside it were clothes the others could wear and several boxes of supplies. I started searching through another vehicle then I felt a hand come around my mouth and I felt someone pushing me to the ground. Seriously Daryl, turning to see his face, it was completely serious. He put his finger to his lips and pushed me under a large truck. He mouthed 'herd' to me before going off leaving me alone. Not a minute later a large herd of shambling feet began to pass by me.

I was so terrified I could hardly breathe, not just for me. I didn't know where Daryl was. Were the boys alright? I prayed Sarah was still on top of the RV with Dale and I prayed the other group members were well hidden. It felt like an eternity passed by but it was only a few minutes before they last of them passed by. My blood froze when I heard a scream. I shot out and towards the noise not knowing you it could have been. When I reached the group I find out the scream came from Sophia. Poor Carol was sobbing in the arms of Rick.

"Caleb! Eli! Sarah!" I called out. From the top of the RV came Dale followed by Sarah who almost screamed when I tried to embrace her. From the corner of my eye, I saw the boys climb out of the large trunk covered in blood, I ran to them holding both close.

"We're fine, Ceb growled as warning to us, and we climbed into the truck." Eli explained.

"We quickly covered ourselves and Ceb in the blood so they wouldn't smell us." Caleb described. Ceb followed behind them bloody but happy to see that I was alright. Thank goodness he didn't jump on me, but then again I was covered from hugging the boys.

"Bow!" I heard from behind me. Daryl ran to the group searching frantically when he spotted me, he immediately looked relieved then furious. He stomped over to me pulling me over to him quickly but not hurting me.

"Why the hell weren't you under the truck?! I went to get you only to find it empty. I heard the scream and I thought some walkers got you! Why are you bloody?!"

"I thought it was Sarah. The blood came from the boys." I replied quickly.

"The boys." Shock came back on his face when he looked back at the twins, "You two alright?" I was touched how he shown that he cared for my brothers.

"No, came from the dead bodies we used to hide." Caleb said. Daryl nodded impressed then turned back to me.

"What about Sarah?"

"She was on the RV with Dale; she's fine and still acting like I'm the scum of the earth." I said, "Sophia was chased by some walkers into the woods." I said quickly then I heard Rick stumbling back onto the highway asking if Sophia came back like he told her too.

"You let my little girl alone with those things!" Carol sobbed. Andrea, Shane, Carol, and Lori were giving him means looks.

"Lead Daryl and me to where you hide her and we can find her." I said to Rick who gave me a nod.

"You sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked bent over looking into a small hole formed by the tree roots. I stood above them, not in the water; looking from any trace of where Sophia maybe had ran off too. Glenn and Shawn stood not too far away.

"I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick replied to Daryl. Looking back at him Rick looked so guilty, I felt bad for him.

"I drew the walkers up the creek." Rick said pointing in the other direction.

"Without a paddle. It seems to be where we landed." Daryl looked over to me hoping for something. I shrugged and went back to searching the ground.

I toned them out while I searched only finding the walkers' tracts and a few small animals. I heard Daryl whistle. They found her tracts; she was going back to the highway. After following for a few minutes, she turned. But why? There were no other tracts.

"What do we do now, press on?" Shane asked looking up at Rick.

"No, best you, Glenn, and Evie go back to the highway. People are gonna start panicking."

"I'll keep them busy, scouting for supplies."

"I'm searching too." I said to Rick.

"Daryl and I have this handled." Rick spoke gently to me.

"Daryl is a great tracker, but sometimes he misses things. That's one of the reasons we hunt together. Now we cannot afford to miss anything." I explained in a calm voice. Daryl did miss deer tracts a time or two while hunting, but not often. Daryl and I were partners when it came to hunting; we did a lot better when looking and tracking together.

"Alright," Rick nodded, "You're right, we can't afford to leave anything unnoticed."

Shane and Glenn went back to the highway, and the three of us went back to following her trail. I kept an eye out for walkers as well as look around for any clue. After an hour or so we stumbled upon the first walker in the woods. Rick caught its attention while Daryl shot it in the head with his crossbow.

"You don't think it may have…" I trailed off not even wanting to think about it. We all knelt down beside it as Rick checked its hands for flesh.

"It's got flesh in its teeth." Rick said digging in its mouth. It was dead, I knew for a fact, but I couldn't help but shudder as his fingers went to its teeth.

"Yea, but what kind of flesh?"

Rick yanked out his knife and got ready to plunge when Daryl stopped him, "Have you ever skinned a kill? My knife is sharper." Daryl pulled his large knife out and sunk it into the walker's chest. Immediately we were attacked by its putrid stink. Rick was noticeably disturbed by it, I tried my best to look like I was unaffected, but I failed. I walked a small distance away and puked. Daryl, however, didn't seem at all bother. He continued to saw away until he could pull out its stomach.

"Here's the gut bag." He said plopping it in front of Rick. Rick used his knife to saw open the stomach. Inside was black mush that's smell almost made me puke what little I had in me. Daryl dug through it with his knife once again unaffected.

"Looks like hoss had himself a woodchuck." He said speaking the half eaten skull of the dearly departed rodent. I could help but notice the small tickle in his eye as he took in Rick's face. I let out a small chuckle at it. Daryl was so mean with his humor.

"All this is making me hungry." I laughed when Rick spun around to him in disbelief. Of course the last thing I wanted to do was eat but he didn't know that.

"I'm fucking starving." Daryl said, "All hoss ate was woodchuck."

"At least we know." Rick said serious.

"At least we know." Daryl repeated serious again.

After we were done with the walker, Daryl decided it was getting too dark and we should head back. Up above on the highway was Carol looking out, "She's not with you?" She asked. I gave her a sad smile and left while Daryl and Rick explained. I went off for the twins and Sarah to see if they were alright.

The boys were listening to music on portable CD players; the truck they hid in had three of them with tons of batteries and CDs we loved. They gave me the third and dozens of CDs they knew I was crazy for. Sarah wasn't in the RV or anywhere around.

"Hey Dale, how you seen Sarah?" Dale was on the RV doing his usual look out duty.

"She wanted to show Shane something she found. They went that way." He pointed. I didn't wait to see what else he said. I knew he mentioned Daryl, but that's way. I ran off to the way he pointed and didn't stop until I found them. They were making out! She was in his lap in the bed of a truck.

"WHAT ARE THE HELL YOU DOING?!" I yelled making the two jump.

"Damn it, Evie." Sarah screamed, "You nearly made me piss my pants." I yanked her out of his lap beside me. She was trying to pull away but I had a good grip on her arm.

"Stay away from him." I was giving her a stern look.

"Why Evie? Are you jealous that I have a great guy while as you have some inbred redneck?" She spat.

"What would Susan say? You think she'd you making out with him." No, she certainly would not. Susan did not say Shane at all. After Daryl told her about that day I "fell down the hillside" after talking to Shane. She put two and two together and never trusted Shane again. Shane wasn't fully responsible that I got beaten up by my uncle but I wouldn't have if he didn't lure me out there and leave me alone. Also Daryl believed that if my uncle didn't come along Shane would have done something awful.

"Don't tell me about what she would or would not want! Instead of staying and protecting us, you went off with your boyfriend to look for his trash brother! You're the reason she's dead." She screamed up in my face, her voice lowered into a whisper barely audible for the last sentence.

"Go back to the group. NOW!" I said in the same low whisper but yelled the last. Sarah jumped back and ran away to our group. When she was out of view, I spun around to face Shane who was giving me a cocky smirk.

"She's right you know, Susan's death is all your fault and you should stop being jealous, it's unattractive." He smirked before kissing my fist. He fell to the ground hard. I stood above him and yanked on his collar so he was looking me in the eye.

"You seem to have forgotten our conversation at the CDC so let me remind you. Don't touch my fucking family. If I see you touching her again," I pulled out my knife holding it to his throat with my free hand, "I'll slit your throat and you'll choke on your blood. I'm not fucking bluffing. You will die, slow."

I pressed the knife into his throat drawing blood, "Don't make me remind you again." I let go of him making his head bounce on the pavement. I stepped away from him and began to walk away when I heard him yell out. He tried to slap him, but I slashed my knife across his palm before he could make the hit. While he growled and held his hand to him, I kicked his family jewels. He bent over gasping with pain; I took the time to grab his hair yanking him over and punch him twice in the gut. I then pushed him back on the ground.

I walked away again; he didn't try to come out me again. Not too far ahead stood Daryl with his crossbow on his back. His fist at his sides clutched so tight he knuckles were white. He looked way beyond pissed.

"Don't go off without telling someone." He spoke softly barely controlling his temper, "Whatcha think you doing, fighting him alone?"

"I was fine and I had it handled. As you no doubt saw I kicked his ass. I had a good teacher." I smiled at him. Since I was attacked in the city, Daryl started to teach me how to fight. I got really good, if I do say so myself.

"You did, but he's going try something again. He ain't gonna take that nicely." Daryl snapped. His temper didn't even faze me; I gave him a kiss on his jaw.

"And I'll be ready for him." I said still against his jaw, his stubble scratching my lips. We made our way back to the group in silence before he spoke up.

"Gotta admit though, got a fucking hard on hearing you threaten and beat his ass. You looked sexy and bad ass. Hope I never piss you off like that, might give me a damn heart attack." He smirked, temper completely gone.

"Really now, I'll have to remember that." I quirked a brow up at him and gave him a seductive smile.

"Oh God, should have kept my stupid mouth shut." He chucked, "We're all getting up early to pick up the search for Sophia. We'll spit up into groups. I'm leading this whole thing, Rick said."

"Should both of us be in the same group, or should I be with the other group to help me tract?"

"Nah, I want you with me in case Shane wants to try something. Besides you're a crappy tracker, didn't say anything 'cause I wanted you with me when we were looking. I like having you around." He smiled down at me.

"The hermit Daryl Dixon likes me being around him." I faked shock.

"Yea, but don't tell anybody, they might think just 'cause I like you they can hang around me too. I'm still a hermit; you're just too pretty to push away."

"You think I'm pretty." I grinned from ear to ear blushing slightly, "I think you're pretty too, Daryl."

"I ain't pretty, woman!" He tried to give me a mean look, but I wasn't buying it and he couldn't hold it long before he was smiling wide down at me, "I am a fierce looking sombitch."

I let out loud laughter making me stop clutching my side, he laughed along with me for a bit until he straighten and looked at each other. I caressed his face wiping my thumb over his smile, "I love that-seeing you smile. You should do it more often."

"I ain't had too many reasons to smile, so far you seem to be the only who can break me down and get one out of me."

"Then I should break you down more." We kissed for a long minute then walked into the camp. On top of the RV, Dale smiled at me. I knew he saw the kiss and Daryl's smile.

"You two should head on to bed, we'll be starting early." Rick said.

Daryl quickly set up our tent. We kissed and groped before going off to bed. He said he didn't want me to be sore for when we hiked throughout the woods tomorrow and we'd be getting up early tomorrow to bring Sophia back. We would bring her back tomorrow, Daryl and I silently swore.

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I'm so glad you enjoy my story. **

**I've seen working slowly on a Boondock Saints fanfiction and a second Daryl fanfiction. I can't help it, I love Daryl fanfictions and I keep thinking about how I should do it different. **

**Please review letting me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. I'm making this up, the Evie bits, as I go so some help would be ok. Also let me know what you think about the baby idea. The baby will live no matter what, I couldn't kill off a baby. But I am thinking about killing off one of Evie's siblings. So which one do you think I should. I'd rather not kill the twins, I've fallen in love with them. But let me know. Til next time, I love your faces!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Archer and the Redneck**

**Chapter 10**

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick ordered lying several large knifes and hatchets on a hood of Carol's Cherokee. I took a large knife that I hooked onto my pants. The others then took theirs. The twins found machetes while searching this morning so they were carrying them.

"These are not the kind of weapons we need. Where are the guns?" Andrea whined. Ever since yesterday, she had been whining and complaining that her gun had been taken away. Dale took it fearing she would off herself. After hearing how she chewed him out, I didn't care if she shot herself, I just didn't want her to bring a herd on us. Not to mention, she had the world's worst aim.

"We've been over that. Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane explained. Looking over to him, his lip was busted from the fight and he had a rag wrapped tight around his hand. I couldn't help but smile at the damage I did to him.

"Bow's going carry too." Daryl said firmly to Rick.

"No way are we putting a gun in her hand." Shane argued.

"Worried she'll shoot ya?" Daryl smirked.

"No, I'm worried she'll bring a herd down on us because a stick looked like a snake!" Shane yelled in Daryl's face.

"Don't give me a gun, Rick; I will shoot your best friend." I said.

"You said I'm leading this whole thing, if that's true I want her to have a gun." Daryl spoke again firmly to Rick. Rick said nothing, he reached into the gun bag handing me a pistol with a full clip. I took the gun by the edge of its handle. I hated guns; they were loud and lacked the beauty of a bow. I shot a displeased look up at Daryl, I was perfectly happy with not having a gun during this search, but he was adamant that I had to have one.

"See she doesn't even know what to do with it." Shane argued pointing at how I held the gun. I knew how to use one, Daryl gave me some lessons, and I still really didn't like them.

"Give the gun to me." Andrea said drawing close to my side.

"You are the last person I'd give a fully loaded gun to. I heard how you tried to put a gun back together to shoot that walker, you realize if you did somehow manage to put it together and shoot it, you would have been devoured by all the walkers drawn to it." I replied. She huffed and stepped back from me.

Daryl took the gun and shoved it in the back of my pants, "Really Daryl? You put the thing in my panties too. The thing is cold!" I adjusted the gun so it was so longer on my bare bum. Daryl sent me a wink and chuckled before they went back to their game plan.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles then turn around and come back down the other side." Daryl said loudly for all us to hear, "Chances are she'll be by the creek."

"Alright, let's go get Sophia." I said.

"I'm going stay here with Dale and T-Dog." Sarah spoke up to Shane who nodded with a smile he was about to caress her face when I spoke up loud enough for them to hear me, "Shane, I know how to use a gun."

His hand went down; he gave me a sneer before walking away. Sarah turned on me, "Why are you trying to ruin my relationship! You don't see me disturbing you and that hick's gross moments."

"Shut up Sarah. There's no relationship between you too and they never will be one. He's not a good man."

"You can't keep us apart." She held her hand high with my hands at her sides.

"Watch me." I replied with a smile before going to the group.

When I showed the group again, Andrea was chewing Dale out for saving her. I was so close to really telling her what I thought when Daryl stopped me. He took my arm bringing me more to his side. I hated standing there watching her be so cruel to Dale. He was a sweet man, who couldn't bare her dying. I kind of agreed that it was her chose, but then again I didn't like Andrea so I pushed that thought aside. I really wanted to hit her.

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife and I'm not your damn problem." She said walking away leaving the shocked Dale standing at the entrance of his RV.

"But you certainly are a damn headache." I mumbled. She shot me a glare and hurried off. I went over to Dale and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't let her bother you, Dale." I gave him a gentle smile.

"I couldn't leave her there. She thought she didn't have a reason to live and I wanted her to know she could live for the group, for me-she like a daughter I never got to have." He said miserably.

"I would have stayed there, if it wasn't for my family." I said softly, Dale looked at me so shocked and sad, "and if it wasn't for Daryl. He and my family are the reason I fight to live. You've become like a surrogate father to me."

"Then I am honored me be that and I'm glad you have us as your reason to live." He said giving me a small hug.

"I'd best be going. Look out for Sarah?" I asked getting a nod from him.

About an hour into our search we came across a yellow tent, Daryl motioned for us to stop. A fire spit was dug in front and several other things for survival. Daryl knelt down just within view of the tent. I knelt beside him, behind us I heard others knelt down as well.

"She could be in there." Shane said.

"Yea, a lot of things could be in there." Daryl replied getting up with crossbow ready. When we neared the tent he shouldered his boy, pulling out his knife. He nodded to me has a nocked an arrow. I was to keep him covered just in case as he checked to see. He couldn't tell what was inside as he looked through the sides. He shrugged silently to Rick who turned to Carol bringing her closer.

"If she's in there, your voice should be the first she hears." Rick explained. Carol called out softly for Sophia but nothing happened. Daryl opened the tent releasing the smell of death making the rest of the group choke and gag. Daryl then stepped inside with me at his heels. No walkers were inside, just a man who had opted out. Clutched in his dead hand was a pistol, Daryl pried it out and shoved it in the back for his pants. We heard Carol calling out Daryl's name so we exited the tent.

"She wasn't in there." I said to Carol.

"What was in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said, opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl replied. At that moment bells from a church began to toll. Where was it coming from? It was hard to tell out here so far in the woods. It sounded like it was coming from all around us. Rick kept following the sound until we finally broke out of the woods.

In the clearing was a small, white church with no steeple. We ran through the graveyard and pulled open the doors. Inside were three walkers who sat in the pews. Rick, Shane, and Daryl killed them quickly. Shane told us we should leave since there was no steeple but not a second after it came out of his mouth the bells began to ring again. Unfortunately it was on an automated timer.

I went back in the church, off to one corner Carol prayed aloud. I knelt in the second pew, pulled out my rosary and prayed. I asked for forgiveness since I haven't prayed in so long, I asked for Him to help keep my family safe, I asked to be forgiven for killing the zombiefied Uncle Tim, and then I thanked Him for sending me Daryl. Beside me I felt my brothers, also praying with their rosaries. When I stood up, I wrapped my rosary around my wrist and went up to the statue of Jesus and kissed his feet.

Daryl watched us from the very back, when I left the church he followed me out. He led me a ways from the church, he wanted to talk. We went to the back of the church before he stopped. He checked for walkers before he spoke.

"You really would have stayed there if it weren't for your brothers and sister?" He asked. He sounded so disappointed and the look he gave me made me feel awful.

"You heard Dale and me talking. Well you probably didn't hear that I always said you were also a reason I had to live." I said, "I'm not really as strong as you. I wouldn't be able to fight if I didn't have something to fight for, and you're what I fight for."

Daryl gave me a small smile then he pulled me close into his arms, "I fight for you too. God, if Merle could hear me talk to you half the time, he'd think I'm lost my balls." Daryl chuckled the last bit.

"If he were here, I would testify that you haven't lost them." I laughed into his neck.

"Thanks, it would make him jealous. He always wanted to jump in the sack with you. His whole face turned red when I told him you were my girl."

I laughed lightly and then we went back to the front where everyone was gathered Rick and Shane were off talking while the others talked. The boys were trying to steal a sign "Bikers Welcomed", Glenn was trying to help them out a bit. I had no clue what they would do with the sign; I guess they just found it funny since it was out in front of the church.

Rick and Shane came of later telling us we were spitting up to cover more ground, to be more thorough. Daryl didn't seem to like the idea but he didn't go on about it. Carl persuaded his parents to let them go along with Rick and Shane. Rick tried to give Lori his gun but which wouldn't take it. Daryl pulled the gun he got from the tent and gave it to her. I laughed quietly at the shocked faces; Daryl was being nice to someone besides me. I stopped laughing when I was Andrea's face. She wanted that gun, a gun.

"Only a stupid person would hand you a gun, so suck it up." I said for her ears only. She spun on me giving me a harsh look but didn't say anything otherwise.

About an hour later Daryl was leading us throughout the woods. Everything was pretty quiet except our footsteps and the occasional call for Sophia; we didn't see or hear any walkers. There were hardly any animals except for a few squirrels that Daryl shot and tied onto his belt. We'd probably be the only one that would eat them tonight; everyone else would eat our freshly acquired supplies we savaged from the snare.

"So this is it? This is the whole plan?" Carol asked sitting down on a fallen log.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl replied leaning against a tree.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea said to Lori then turned to me, "You don't even want a gun and you get one all."

"Why, you want it?" Lori snapped shoving the guy at Andrea, I thought back to my earlier thought of only a stupid person would hand Andrea a gun. No shocker there really, I always suspected Lori of being stupid.

"Here take it, I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." She said. Andrea was shocked but pocketed the gun.

"All of you." Lori sat down beside Carol, "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through, but you've got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran, he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second. I don't know if any of us would have gone after her like he did." He said looking up at Daryl and I then looked back down at Carol. Lori went on and on about not blaming Rick.

I didn't know what I would have done if I was the leader, honestly I never would want that responsibility. Rick was such a caring man to take it on, I never blamed Rick for something. He did what had to be done and he did only what he thought would be best for all of us.

I looked away from my thoughts to see Andrea handing back the gun to Lori. So whatever she said had worked. That's good, I thought. Maybe Lori wasn't that stupid sometimes, but she certainly loved causing up drama.

"We should keep moving." Andrea said quietly.

We started back to walking and calling out Sophia's name. Thankfully there was so far talking after that except for the occasional grumbling from Andrea who complained about the heat, the bugs, and several other things that I toned out.

We all suddenly stopped when we heard a loud gunshot. Lori was the most worried about it and she wanted to go out and find Rick and Carl to make sure they're fine. Daryl managed to persuade her to keep looking for Sophia. It wasn't too long after the shot that Lori stopped again.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot." She said simply. Thank you Mrs. Obvious, I thought.

"We all heard it." Daryl said tired rolling his eyes. I knew he wanted to find this girl and they were just slowing everything down.

"Why just one gunshot?" She questioned him.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl spoke up shrugging. I took out my water and took a long sip then handed to Daryl.

"Please don't patronize me." She snapped. And this folks is where I toned them out again. I was starting to become a lot more like Daryl in the sense of being a loner. I never really liked being around people before but now the longer I'm around them I get really cranky. I also felt like they were slowing us down with their constant bickering.

Daryl's voice got my attention, "Same as we've been. We beat the bush for Sophia and work our way back to the highway." Thankfully we got back to moving but not for long before Andrea started speaking again, this time to comfort Carol.

"I'm sorry about what you're going through, I know how you feel." She said.

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out here being alone by herself…it's the not knowing. I'm so worried she'll end up like Amy or Susan."

I felt a sharp pang go through my heart, I clutched at my chest above my heart out of reflex. I was still hurt from what Sarah said, about me being the reason Susan was dead. I still blamed myself even though the boys, Dale, and Daryl told me it wasn't. It didn't matter what they said, if I had stayed Susan may have lived.

"That was the most awful thing I ever said. I'm so sorry." Carol quickly apologized. I opened my eyes, I felt the burning of tears that wanted to come but I would not let them. I was starting to get weaker at fighting them.

I felt the presence of Daryl's gaze; I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He gave me a smile back before motioning to get moving again and rolled his eyes. I knew he meant the sooner we're done the sooner we could get away from them for a little while. Daryl and I were becoming masters at silently communicating with one another.

"I'm just praying she's be alright."

Daryl pushed away from his tree and went over to the two, "I'll tell you want all that prayin's worth. Not a damned thing." He snapped.

"Daryl, don't." I said moving over grabbing his arm, he didn't even notice.

"We're going to find that little girl, and she'll be fine." It seemed like everyone let out a deep breath then.

"Am I the only zen around here? Good Lord." He said getting a move on. I noticed everyone sharing a smile with each other. I couldn't help but smile either, they were starting to notice what a good man he was. I looked over to Carol who was eyeing Daryl with a smile; my smile went away when I noticed something about her eyes. She had a twinkle in them, like when you see someone you love. I'm sure my eyes looked the same when I looked at Daryl. Wait a second, was Carol falling in love with Daryl?

"Come on, Bow." Daryl said waiting for me. I wasn't jealous, if that's what you're wondering. I didn't think it was right. Her little girl was missing and from the look of adoration, she was developing feelings. I hoped she wouldn't stop looking just to get cozy with my man. Ok, maybe I was just a tad bit jealous.

About an hour later the sun began to sink and Daryl decided to call off the search for today, "We'll lose light soon. I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori said.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Yea, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori replied.

Daryl whistled and motioned us to get a move on. I prayed for a walk in silence, and it seemed like it would be until Lori asked how much farther until we got to the highway.

"Not much, maybe a hundred yards. As the crow flies." He replied.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea grumbled. She started to walk further and further away but we could still here her grumbling.

"I miss hot baths." I said to Daryl, I was feeling sweaty and dirty. I hated the dirty feeling, I got used to it since this all started. I still missed sinking into a nice bubble bath.

Daryl shot me a smile, "I wouldn't say no to a long shower."

"You do kind of stink." I teased.

"Hey, you don't smell all that pretty either." He laughed bumping his side into mine, "And I had to hide under a dead body from that herd."

"Last time we bathed was at the CDC, about three days ago." I said, "I wished we took advantage of that hot water more."

"I always wanted to fuck in a shower." He whispered close to my ear, "Seen it on TV and I wanted to try it."

I was about to reply when we heard Andrea scream, we ran to hear but she was already saved by some girl with short brown hair riding a horse.

"Lori Grimes!" She called out.

"That's me." Lori said.

"You need to come with me, Carl has been shot. You need to come now, Rick needs you." Maggie explained in a rush. She didn't need to do any more convincing before Lori jumped on the horse behind her. Daryl was trying to make her stop, we didn't know her, but the girl knew Rick and Carl's names.

"Rick said you had others on the big traffic snare, back track to two miles to Fairburn Road. You'll find our farm, look for the mailbox that has Greene on the side." She told Glenn and then they were gone.

Next to us, the walker who attacked Andrea still growled. It sat up but before it could attack anyone Daryl shot it telling it to shut up. We all raced back to the highway, everyone was mostly quite except for Carol who kept asking Daryl what to do.

Finally we reached the highway and climbed over, Dale stood waiting at the edge clearly worried. The first question he asked was if we found Sophia. Then he asked about Lori, I let Glenn explained as I walked over to T-Dog who looked horrible.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"Dale says I have a blood infection that can kill me if I don't found any antibiotics." He replied. I felt his head, he had a terrible fever. I rummaged through my bag hoping to find something in my first aid kit. I only had some ointment. T-Dog let me unwrap his arm, apply some, and then rewrap. I doubt it would help much. T-Dog needed something a lot stronger than Neosporin.

"Daryl saved me." He said suddenly, "He saved me from a walker, and then put its body on me so the other walkers wouldn't find me. I would have thought he would have let them get me since I left his brother on that roof, but he saved me."

"I've been telling everyone he was a good man." I smiled. He gave me a weak but still large smile back.

"Hey, Daryl got some stuff from Merle's stash. He said they're really strong." Dale said coming over with a bottle of pills and a bottle of water, "Glenn is taking you and Sarah to the farm with the others. I think the twins are going to take a vehicle and follow if that's alright."

Dale looked at me with the last question, "I'll go talk to Daryl and the boys about it real quick."

I went over to Daryl who was talking to the boys by a small car, "Come on, Daryl we know how to drive."

"I said already, you have to talk to Bow, why do ya'll keep comin' to me about this sort of stuff."

"Because they think you'll let them get away with stuff." I replied for the boys who gave me sheepish grins.

"You two want to go to the farm?" They nodded, "Alright, but you have to keep an eye on Sarah, and be careful driving."

"We will." They replied hoping into the car and then drove off following Glenn.

"You, me, Dale, Carol, and Andrea are staying here. In the morning we're goin' to paint Sophia a sign and leave her some supplies then head over to the farm. Everyday we're going to check here to see if she came along." He explained.

I nodded then wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thanks for giving T-Dog some meds and for being such a wonderful person."

"I ain't a wonderful person, so stop saying that." He said, "I don't care 'bout any of them expect for you and your family."

"Then why did you save T-Dog, why are you looking so hard for Sophia or comforting Carol. You care about the others."

"Whatever, think what you want." He said. He leaned down to kiss me, we alone now. Dale and Andrea were in the RV and Carol stood by the rail. We were far from their view.

Our kiss deepened more as he set me on a hood of a car; he stood between my legs with his hands in my hair. I could feel his hard on pressed firm against me. I wanted it so bad. I needed Daryl. I didn't think we would do anything since Sophia was still missing, it didn't really seem right but Daryl wasn't thinking about that now has he picked me up and set me in a large truck. Thankfully it was just abandoned with no bodies and pieces of someone.

He set down in the back sit, and climbed on top of me. It was difficult to kiss and touch in the small space but that didn't stop us from trying nor kill the mood. I moaned when I felt Daryl's rough hands slip under my shirt and bra, right when his fingers touched my nipples he moved his hands out.

"Ah fuck it, take off your clothes." He whispered huskily. Quickly we jerked off our clothes; his hands went back to my breasts. He tugged on my nipples making me moan loud. With a smirk on his face he would shush me. I stroked his cock that pressed into my thighs.

"You keep doing that and I'll cum." He growled, he grabbed my hand away from him and held it above me. I arched against him then forcing a groan from his lips.

"Oh, you're going to fight dirty huh?" I shivered at his raspy voice. He wanted to draw it out, but I needed him now.

"Yes." I moaned arching my body into his.

"Fine, we'll play dirty." Daryl flipped me over onto my stomach; he pulled me onto my hands and knees by my hair. I thought he would just shove it in hard but he didn't. Suddenly Daryl's hand came down on my butt cheek making it sting, but God, it felt so good. He rubbed his hand over the sensitive cheek before spanking it again.

"You got to be punished for teasing me." He groaned. He spanked the other cheek then rubbed the sting away. I was getting so wet.

"I'm sorry." I moaned. I'm not sorry, I thought.

"Oh, you're sorry. Then maybe I should stop." He laughed taking his hands away.

"No!" I cried out pushing my butt into his hands.

"You want me to spank you?"

"Yes." I whined.

"Yes what?"

"I want you to spank me!"

"Why?" He was enjoying this.

"Please, Daryl, spank me, fuck me!"

"If that's what you want." Daryl spanked me several more times, each time he would spank a little harder. I didn't care, it felt so good. He stopped to put his hand between my dripping thighs.

"Damn girl, you must really like that." His fingers went inside me and he fingered me hard with one hand and spanked me with the other. I was so close to cumming when he stopped. I let out a whine that turned quickly into a moan when he shoved his hard cock inside me.

Daryl gripped my hips hard as he pounded away. I loved every minute of it. Daryl spoke so dirty that I cam just from his voice. I cam again and again from his rough and merciless pounding and I still wanted more. Daryl definitely turned me into a sex freak, but I didn't care.

"Oh my God, baby! Don't stop please." I moaned into the sit. I cam again when he reached down to rub my clit.

"I'm cumming, Bow!" He managed to force out before he filled me with his thick cum.

My arms and legs gave out and I fell onto the sit. Daryl sat down on the sit and pulled me into his lap. We didn't speak until we got our breath back.

"We shouldn't have done that." Daryl said, "What if a herd came through again?"

"I know, but we weren't really thinking straight."

"I can't think straight when you start kissin' me." He kissed my temple and pulled me closer into his chest.

"Good, I'm not the only one." I kissed his jaw.

"Come one, Bow, let's get dressed before the old man starts looking for us.

Daryl and I dressed then headed back, Dale didn't question where we were. He just smiled and said we should get some sleep. Inside Carol took the bed, Daryl took the floor, and Andrea and I took the booths. As soon as I curled up into the booth, I went fast asleep.


End file.
